Trixie’s Thirteenth Story: Blake's Takeover
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: This Story is Focused on Tails and Trixie most of the time, they get into these offal situations but still are fighting to make it through, it takes them on a quick route to a possible future that Trixie and Tails are trying to prevent.
1. Chapter 1 “Stuck in a Hard Place”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter One "Stuck in a Hard Place"

"Sonic!! Where are you?! Can you hear me?!" shouted Tails.

Tails was in some place he didn't recognize if Trixie were there with him she could have told him it was the place she had appeared in the future in, but somehow different like it wasn't the same time or it wasn't even the same planet but somehow the same, it was hard to explain but Tails could figure out it was a base.

"What am I doing here…? I remember seeing Sonic and…oh now I remember Anna grabbed Me." thought Tails.

Tails passed by a little he was not sure which way he should go, until he heard some shouting.

He ran following the sound as it got closer and closer at last he got there but backed up not wanting to be seen until he figured things out.

He overheard two people talking.

"General Sir I fear these fighters are becoming more and more of a threat if the people see them it could tear the fabric of this Empire apart, we were able to ensure that they think the supersonic hedgehog is non existent but every time he makes a move it's harder to cover it up." said the first person.

"There're talking about Sonic." thought Tails.

"Yes I realize that, Sonic the hedgehog is becoming a problem." said the second voice but it was deeper then the first person's.

Tails was in a hallway outside a doorway hiding behind some boxes trying to listen in to these mysterious people's conversation.

He recognized the second voice but he couldn't finger it because they were speaking quietly as if they knew there could be people around.

But he couldn't see the people talking they were out of the light.

"The troops aren't able to track him down he doesn't show up on any radar screen anywhere we've been searching and combing the area but he just seems to be absent except when he attacks." said the first voice. "Maybe we should use the robots the Doctor gave us before he swhiched sides."

"Why are your troops so unprepared? He attacked this base TODAY and they couldn't even stop him I would think you could at least get one simple job done." said the General.

"But General sir he's impossible to track down." argued the first voice.

"Spike didn't have any trouble with that, and he's a solo worker without equipment." said the General.

Tails was now very curious, his fox ears moved up.

"I think we both can agree Spike the hedgehog has lost it sir, I mean his father's the Supreme Leader himself." said the first voice. "And besides he has no life anymore he probably spent his whole life tracking him down all he does after he gave up trying to take the globe is challenge people to prove himself, and if he loses he marks them to regain honor that dose not even make sense."

"I know that, he marked me as well." said the General removing his glove showing the scar across his hand then putting his glove back on. "My whole point is that if he could do it then it should be easy for you yet you've failed a thousand times."

The General slammed against the table he was sitting at.

"Can't you do anything right? And no we won't use the robots the robots are for protecting the base those soldiers are supposed to do their jobs, besides I still am not completely curtain we should be using the Doctor's robots anyway he may have turned but I respect him we should not be so quick to mark him as an enemy he helped me get a large part of my memory back, and I feel using his inventions is stupid when we have trained men for that." said the General.

Tails scooted closer but in doing so knocked over a box full of metal alerting the two talking.

"What was that?" said the general getting off his chair.

Tails held his breath trying to avoid making any more noise, he quietly scooted to the other side of the boxes hoping they wouldn't look on the left side, the doorway was to his right and he figured they'd look behind.

Lucky for Tails the general looked behind but he was about to look on the other side, Tails knew he shouldn't get caught or who knows what could happen, he tried opening the box next to him that was laid down on it's side, it was empty and the boxes were large so he could fit inside.

He had to breathe but he waited until the General was done looking.

"I guess it must have been the wind, why are there boxes out in this hallway anyway are your delivery trucks not working?" said the General as he walked back though the doorway shutting the door, Tails was able to catch what they looked like as they went inside he covered his hands to his mouth trying not to screech with surprise.

"I need to get out of here." thought Tails.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “The Pocket Watch”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Two "The Pocket Watch"

The floor was cold and he couldn't see very well because the lights above were always flickering and he felt more nervous after the shouting had stopped dead silent.

He was already out of the box but it seemed to him there wasn't much of a difference it was still freaky waiting out there so he tried walking along the large metal hall.

"What is this machinery? I've never seen it before but it looks somehow familiar." said Tails admiring the machine exterior of one of the automatic doorway doors.

There was a faint sound of somebody that about made Tails jump, he quietly walked down the hall looking in each door he came across, but all of the rooms looked the same, a table with two chairs in the center with a swinging light above, the walls were metal like the hallway. The next room looked the same but passed it there was no more doors, he decided to explore inside the room.

"This place sure looks lonely." thought Tails.

Something sparked his interest, he thought he saw something underneath the table, it looked like a pocket watch only made of pure metal and the hands didn't work.

As he felt around trying to figure out what it was he suddenly heard a scream and shout again, but he didn't know where it was coming from he looked around in all the rooms already.

It was out of pure luck Tails found this pocket watch he was very familiar with machinery and when he looked down at the logo on the side a compartment opened up.

"Streak?" said Tails reading the logo.

Inside the pocket watch was a small machine that probably would not have been found if Tails weren't so handy with fixing things, it was a square cube smaller then his thumb, he tried picking it up but it knocked itself over, and a hologram appeared.

"I am glad you have received this message for once, is your screen working yet?" said the message.

On it appeared in the hologram was somebody very unexpected it was Tai.

"I thought he was on our side?" thought Tails.

"What are you doing? Is your other end broken again? How annoying, General turn on your text messenger on the watch we're behind schedule already." said Tai.

Tails grabbed the watch panicked for not having it on already, it nearly slipped out of his hand but he pulled the minute hand forward and out popped a mini keyboard he didn't know what to do but he was lucky that Tai thought he was somebody else.

"Yes I am here." Tails typed.

It appeared next to the message in hologram form like Tai who was appearing himself not in text.

"Good, I hate when your screen gets broken remind me to do something about that later, anyway I am outraged with the resent death of my former commander, I want to know if you have gotten news of who caused it? I realize he was on the other side but when I pledged a second time my honor forced my respect for him, and well…I didn't what THAT to happen to him even if he was on the other side..." said Tai.

Tails gasped.

"I didn't know that had happened." Tails typed in a reply.

"What are you talking about? I thought your people were there." said Tai confused about the reply.

Tails typed quickly.

"Sorry uhhh a moron was playing with my watch." Tails typed after remembering how the General talked.

"Well then have him fired, anyway do you or do you not know what happened?" said Tai.

"I don't have any details." Tails typed in very cleverly that way he would not have to explain something he wasn't present for.

"Well have your people call my people I don't have time to be clueless." said Tai. "What about the fox Trixie? I heard of her appearing again from one of our spies I had thought she was dead, also have you captured the blue hedgehog?" said Tai.

Tails had to think on his reply this time, but he was relieved hearing Trixie was safe.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “Text Messaging”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Three "Text Messaging"

"Alright I don't have any news on Sonic my people have not found him yet as for the fox why should she matter?" said Tails still sounding like the General with his typing.

"Well don't fail the Supreme Commander he is very irritated in this and he was so furious he demoted me! I want that hedgehog found; as for the fox what are you talking about? The pink fox was one of the large problems for us then she disappeared and now she comes back? Doesn't that sound fishy to you? Anyway I'm going on with my business remember the Supreme Commander wants him found make sure to do so, I suppose I should now address you as Sir but I will let you know I am not happy being blamed for your people's mistakes, Caption Tai signing out." said Tai as his hologram turned off.

Tails panted he needed to get those replies in fast but he came out with a lot of information.

He now knew Blake was in charge and he had gotten Tai on his side again also it seemed Flame was gone…and that Sonic and Trixie were being hunted for.

"There is no possible way this is the future, Marty told me that there were a lot of possible futures because of the rifts in time, meaning I'm in one of them, wonderful just wonderful this is the kind of stuff I get messed up in alright." said Tails.

But his hopes were up after he figured out something from the watch.

"This is the type of machinery I make!" said Tails.

Tails rubbed off the old logo finding two tails on the back which excited him.

"I turned out to be a good inventor and mechanic after all." said Tails happily. "I need to find out where that shouting is coming from."

Tails found a trapdoor activated when he sat down on one of the chairs, the door opened and he saw a few people who looked alarmed after seeing him.

"No it's ok I don't want to hurt anyone." said Tails trying to calm them down. "Why were you shouting? What are you doing down here? And why were you scared of me? I wouldn't hurt anyone I'm a good Guy." said Tails calmly.

"We were shouting because we were being questioned we are some of the freedom fighters that did not make it back, they tell everybody we're dead so they don't look for us." said one of them.

"If you were being questioned then where is the person who was questioning you?" said Tails.

"We get asked questions by the soldiers unless we don't talk, there are more of us here this is a secret containment area." said one of them. "Can you help us break them out?"

"I'm not much for break-ins but I'll do what I can." said Tails glad he didn't find enemies this time.

There were a large group there all of them were alarmed but now more easy after seeing Tails open the door they couldn't get through.

Tails rushed out the door the people were following closely behind him.

"Man I wish Sonic was here to see this." said Tails laughing a little while he helped them outside.

In the hallway there wasn't anybody going down the hall however they got this strange feeling.

"That's the room we saw them taken, they're over that way." said the freedom fighter who was helping him.

Tails saw a hidden door again but this time there was a pad for coding.

"Wow we're lucky this time, I think I can figure out the code to this." said Tails typing in things, sadly things weren't working he needed a password he was almost out of things to enter in the keypad, until he remembered what he read off that fake pocket watch. "S T R E A K." Tails said aloud as he entered the correct password.

The metal doors opened and he saw a few familiar faces.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “Familiar Faces”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Four "Familiar Faces"

Older versions of Flame and Mint were standing there in front and they about fell backwards.

"TAILS?! But you disappeared ages ago!" said Mint.

Mint looked very much the same but she wall taller and she sounded much more like a teenager but her memory didn't fail her, she was wearing a tied blue bandana over her ear and one on her wrist and one on her foot over her white sock.

Flame on the other hand looked very warrior-like even in the way he was standing, he sounded older and had a bandana over his arm and he was wearing wraps and a few of them were red in various spots, the wraps were worn as a belt and a few were around his tail and on his ear and wrists and around his ankle.

Tails wasn't as surprised he thought that Mint would be ok but he was happy to see Flame safe on the other hand seeing them completely different was strange for him.

"I'm glad you guys are alive." said Tails.

"We should be saying that about you." said Mint.

"I'd love to spend time chatting but those security cameras are awful fixed on us!" said the freedom fighter.

He was right the alarms went off quickly.

"No worries I can turn up the heat now that I'm free of that metal with no heat limit." said Flame who simply pointed at the camera.

It blew up after he shot at it with his fiery power and the alarms couldn't lead the soldiers that might come.

Suddenly they found traps waiting for them like an alarm-system's way of ensuring no escape, spikes opened up from under them and they were running out of places to stand.

"This is an easy fix, everyone hold on to me!" said Tails.

They all grabbed on and Tails was up and flying carrying all the freedom fighters with him.

The General who was talking now witnessed them all escaping at the last minute through the open doors which Flame aimed at in the air making them so.

They were outside and rushed out as fast as they could nobody was falling behind but there were people hot on their trail.

Their pace quickened and they were out of sight now.

"Mint open the trap door!" said Flame.

Mint whistled and a tree opened up like a slide, Tails was having trouble since he didn't expect to fall through a tree stump but when he got inside he was relieved and everything seemed to slow down.

"Am I lucky you can fly." said the freedom fighter.

Mint wasted no time and got straight up to the point.

"Tails how did you get here?" said Mint.

"I got here by that girl fox Anna." said Tails.

"Well now we finally understand what her first mission was." said Mint.

"You guys look different." said Tails.

"You don't look like you aged a day since we last saw you Tails." said Flame.

"Well you look like you're twenty-five." said Tails. "And you look like a teenager."

"We are silly." said Mint.

"You mean it's been that long? Wow I sure am in trouble now." said Tails.

"Oh no we forgot Amy! Sonic will be annoyed." said Mint not really paying attention.

Tails' ears perked up.

"You mean Sonic's here?" said Tails overjoyed.

"Course the blue dude's the man in charge, literately." said Flame enjoying his joke.

"Well when can I see him?" said Tails.

"Well the base he's in charge of is all the way in sector V of our bases so it's a while away." said Flame.

"But I can take you there." said Mint still very happy to see Tails. "Follow me alright Tails? You can see Sonic and in the meantime I'll give him the updates." said Mint.

Tails was pleased but very curious.

"This is all really new isn't it, is Flame coming with us?" said Tails.

"Oh Flame's got a big long list of things to do he's in charge of this sector, you see there are sectors all along in the trees but the enemy didn't think of looking underground and we stay invisible because we have somebody who can work on jamming system screens so this place is off radar, but anyway lets get going." said Mint grabbing a hold of Tails and rushing off.

Mint was very different but had the same cheerful personality; Flame seemed more distant like the past eleven years really affected him.

"Well at least I get to see Sonic." thought Tails in high spirits.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “Things To Be Considered”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Five "things to be considered"

Trixie was talking with a few people, she found this possible future interesting even though she knew it would be stopped and end up differently.

"We need to figure out what it was that got this future started, what was the reason Blake got his power?" said Trixie.

Cream answered her.

"When he got rid of Spike's team, Spike thinks Rex is gone and the others actually are and for that reason Spike gave it up and Blake was able to get his thrown back." said Cream.

"You mean for the future to survive we have to HELP Spike?!" said Trixie.

"Yeah I guess or at least enough to be sure that Blake doesn't receive those opportunities, for things to go well those five have to be together." said Cream.

"Five?" said Trixie.

"Oh Blue's a lucky one he doesn't really care about him he always thought he was somewhat annoying.' said Cream. "But he's on a mission for us right now he has been for a long time now, actually I think he failed it cause otherwise the mission would be completed by now but we haven't heard of him for a while."

"Well I guess that's not good news, well I am at least glad to see you and Sonic again but…where's Cheese?" said Trixie.

Cream bit her lip sadly.

"Listen Trixie all I can say is I desperately hope you can change my life because none of us want this life, we want to go back eleven years, because there are a lot of lost friends we want to see again." said Cream.

"Cheese is lost in this future too…Tails Ken Dip Mint Flame Vicky and Angie…and I'm stuck in it without them…I need to stop all this from happening." thought Trixie.

Something inside snapped her out of it she shook off all her grief once again, she did that from time and time again she was always in a mess and having a problem getting out of it but she actually thought it was a little easier now that she found Sonic and Cream, and she was even half way excited to see Rex who wasn't always as rough around the edges as she saw him.

"Hey I remember you more, you're the one who nearly drove me into the ground." said Rex in his high-pitched New-Yorker sounding voice. (Although it was deeper now that eleven years had passed.)

"I didn't mean to get angry at you." said Trixie who was now nervously rubbing the back of her neck feeling bad for that part of her past she could have avoided.

To her surprise Rex laughed about it.

"You were the second craziest girl to go medieval on Me." said Rex still laughing.

This made Trixie feel less uneasy she apologized now that she was feeling more that he was on her side, if it were Spike it would have taken a longer time to forgive but Rex had about only knocked her over the head a few times and assisted Power when she was around normally he did not confront her, and now he was a freedom fighter who had long since gotten over it.

In this future that is, he probably would be WAY different if it were the correct future but in the meantime it made things easier on Trixie.

"Anyway Trixie if it's a fight you want you may not get it, now it's hard to just figure out where these guys are." said Sonic sounding confident and expecting her to go say the opposite.

Which she did not disappoint she was very ready to get even with Blake he about messed her emotions to the breaking point she probably would have been a useless pink fox stuck in grief if Blake had anything to do about it.

But now her spirits were high and she was even more determined to change things so she could get her friends back and go back to being one of the older ones instead of eleven years behind.

"We can take care of that, if there's somebody here that can block signals then there should be a huge advantage over their technology based fortresses if I know Blake." said Trixie.

"It isn't that easy moron of an animal, I am the one who blocks signals and if you think I'm running around installing signal blockers you have got another thing coming." said Eggman then going on and on until Sonic got annoyed and interrupted his rambling.

"Well Egghead maybe she's got a point, you can't take a planet living in a hole in the ground." said Sonic almost mockingly.

"Fine, but how would I get the equipment? All my precious ideas were stolen from those miserable hedgehogs along with all my tools, I have a few robots but it would be hard to get them to fetch them for me they're slower motels the ones they DIDN'T take." said Eggman.

"Jewels had tools, if Rex is here then maybe-" started Trixie but was shushed.

Trixie was unaware of what happened with Jewels that nobody seemed to want to talk about, nobody really even knew any details except for Rex who was not very talkative concerning that matter.

"No Jewels can't help us…" said Rex not feeling very peppy all of a sudden.

Trixie just turned her head not really catching the hint.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “Freedom Fighter’s New Plan”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Six "Freedom Fighter's New Plan"

"Well Marty could have built some tools but he's still on the mission." said Rex.

"Marty? Is he the pink hedgehog Tai spoke of?" said Trixie thinking out loud.

Rex pepped up and stood off the chair he was standing on excited as ever almost making the color leave from his face.

"My Kid's ok?!" said Rex.

"That's what Tai said where I was before I got here." said Trixie.

"Oh forget it then." said Rex. "As long as he's not failed the mission maybe that's how you got sent here foxy, my Kid must be on a roll!" said Rex laughing in a freedom fighter's face with an "I told ya!" expression.

"if you're planning on breaking the base it's not easy, all the sectors have tried even teaming up it's not easy we've never been able to penetrate the inside, the entire inside is an accident waiting to happen." said Sonic.

"but you're the world's fastest hedgehog! You must count for something." said Trixie cheerfully.

"you don't know do you? the entire base is imposable, Blake just sits inside sending text messages he doesn't even leave it because he knows it's impossible to get inside, every floor is a tunnel of traps and traps each more dangerous as you go on, also every sector we've sent in never makes it out sector F was already gone and that was our second best sector, the only reason Sonic and us made it out was BECAUSE of his speed and because of my strength and Eggman's brains." said Rex.

"Sounds like a different team Sonic, I wonder why it's not worked before when they're so unstoppable these guys are always winning what's so different this time?" wondered Trixie.

Trixie stroked her chin in thought.

"why not use Eggman's machines for breaking the system? what makes you guys think it won't work?" said Trixie.

"Because it's not powered by machine the inside is a huge maze a huge unbreakable wall and a mind game at the end, when you get passed all the walls the last trap is your worst nightmare." said Rex.

"it can't be that bad." protested Trixie.

"you're kidding right? This base was built for the pure purpose of keeping people out he knows the way through them if he needs it but it is literately your worst nightmare, you see an agent named Anna she was Angie's daughter, you may know her." said Rex. "She had this power to show people things that might not have happened, she tricked me a long time ago to make me think Jewels hated me and she tricked many before, she helped design the base before she was on the mission and she used her ability to create the maze and the mind game at the end."

"what's the mind game? I'm sure you guys are smart enough to handle It." said Trixie.

"no it's not smarts that keep you through it, it's how well you can handle your emotions." said Rex in a way that confused Trixie, she did not understand what her friends were talking about and just figuring it out was hard. "your worst fears are shown to you and no matter what NONE of us can tell when it's an allusion or not, but your worst fear is the one thing that keeps you from it then you have to deprogram a computer but nobody's made it that far."

"you're saying that when you get passed all the traps you have to get past your worst fears?" said Trixie.

"yes and even if you are brave or try to ignore it you will not know where to go from there, I've seen Jewels collapse one too many times and I just don't think I could make it through again." said Rex.

Trixie pointed to Sonic.

"you can do it, you've not been afraid of anything in your life there's nothing you can't handle." said Trixie brilliantly and full of faith for her blue friend.

"No I can't…there's water everywhere…I can't swim." said Sonic for the first time in front of Trixie, Shaking.

"this is not the Sonic I know…" thought Trixie. "I have got to help them…"

Trixie now determined as ever stood up front.

"I will try as hard as I can to make it through the last door and get passed the last trap." said Trixie still with hope which made all the freedom fighters fix their eyes on her.

"Trixie you're biting off more then you can chew." said Rex.

"I'm with you anyway." said Cream. "and if you get Blake to find a way back in time, make sure you tell Cheese in my past to be careful ok?"

with that most all of the freedom fighters were behind her assuring her they would fight alongside everyone, although a few were too focused on facts and not bothering to try and loose again.

"Alright then Trix I'll help you, Cream get all your sectors together, we're going to fix Blake once and for all." said Sonic happily.

Eggman was annoyed but already got a few of his older working robots to help gather metal for his machine blockers.

They all were getting ready for battle.

"I still think it's a mistake…I will help you break through the door but I am not going in that last room again." said Rex.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “Fireworks and Supplies”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Seven "Fireworks and Supplies"

Sector F as Flame's sector was called was not doing much but patrol the area looking for survivors, but Mint and Tails were getting closer in the inside tunnel, it was dark and leaky from the rain and even now that the sun was out it was damp and mostly there, the tunnel was dug out very well and Tails was surprised at the workmanship considering the time they must have lost with the rulers constantly looking for them, also it seemed it was dug out by a professional.

"Who did all this Mint?" said Tails.

"Knuckles did, he went board out of his mind when the master emerald blew so he created these tunnels with his shovel-claw thing." said Mint.

"Where is Knuckles?" said Tails happy to hear of another one of his friends being mentioned.

"Uhh he's been captured for a while, we've tried breaking him out but it's not easy finding their locations when we're trying to stay under the radar, we think he may have gotten out but it's hard to tell with Knuckles." said Mint cheerfully. "First we're trying to break Amy out man we've tried a thousand times but there's just no getting into that mental institution."

"You mean everyone there is nuts? The soldiers?" questioned Tails.

"Not I mean literately." said Mint.

"Well…that's an eye opener." said Tails.

"No kidding." said Mint laughing. "She's not really crazy that's what's funny poor Amy."

"I knew Amy was pretty strong and a little Sonic-crazy but I don't think seriously." said Tails shocked.

"Tails is it strange to see us? Heh I guess I'm older now huh?" said Mint.

"Yeah you are right is pretty wired, I wish I could know what's going on or how to prevent things from going on." said Tails.

Before Mint could reply there was a hedgehog running for them in the direction in front of them in the tunnel, when he got closer Tails recognized him.

"Hey urgent message from Sonic!" said Rex.

Tails looked surprised to see Rex, and Rex was just as surprised to see the both of them.

"Wow how did your sector survive?! And how on earth did he get here?!" said Rex in surprise but it looked like it was a good thing.

"Don't come any closer!" said Tails being defensive standing in front of Mint.

"Well here's a shocker, Tails the fox nice to see you again." said Rex griddling his teeth annoyed at his return.

"Tails he's on our side no worries he sometimes brings messages to our sector." said Mint.

"Well even so I don't trust him." mumbled Tails.

"Sonic's going to take Blake on in the base the main base, you need to spread the word to all the sectors to get here immediately, we're all attacking at once and that pink fox is gonna try to pass the last trap." said Rex with an urgent sound to his voice. "Also make sure 'sector I' stays behind they will need somebody to fight for freedom incase this turns out a suicide mission."

"DID YOU SAY PINK FOX?!" said Tails with the cutest expression on his face as he alarmed the other two in the room.

"Gosh do you want them knowing we're underground fox moron." said Rex.

"Does that mean Trixie's here?" said Tails.

"Yes blah blah blah she's fine, man you hurt my ears big time." said Rex rubbing his ears with his hands, till he finally noticed Mint's impatient expression.

"Anyway if you guys are alive your sector can help so make sure you spread the news to everyone, I'll take the two tailed impatient fox since I guess he wants to meet up with Sonic." said Rex.

"Gee thanks." said Tails sarcastically rejecting his comment.

Mint nodded in agreement as she rushed backwards in the tunnel.

"How'd you know I wanted to see Sonic?" said Tails suspiciously.

"Seems like everyone does these days kid, huh you're not a day older then last I saw you, man things were easy before time travel was invented." said Rex. "Course that was your fault before Sonic thought he lost you the second time, you made it back the first time but I guess you kinda ruined the guy's life."

"What is he talking about? Oh well I don't care to know of my future anyway I'm sick of this junk I hope I can get back so I can see the Sonic I know." thought Tails.

Rex and Tails walked down the underground hallway quietly as if there were something dangerous about talking loudly which there probably was.

"Well kid is there any more who came here?" said Rex curiously.

"No and if there was I wouldn't tell you." said Tails in distrust.

"HA! You're defiantly the real Tails to me anyway, I respect that, but Tails there are a lot of things you're going to have to live with whether you want to or not, until you change the past which I find won't happen if anyone will my son will in my opinion we don't need your help." said Rex while walking.

Suddenly there was shouting as if they were under attack the notice got closer as they went down the tunnel.

Tails was running as fast as he could even using his Tails figuring Trixie and Sonic were in trouble.

"Hey wait up! I'm a fighter not a runner!" said Rex as Tails was getting more and more hard to follow.

When Tails got there it was just an empty room, there was nobody there but tipped over and broken chairs and the table's papers were taken by something or someone.

The clearing in the ground itself was damaged with scratches and bullet holes; Tails didn't know what on earth happened.

Rex came over he was panting exhausted by all that running but he quickly knew what had happened.

"Tails they have been captured or worse!" said Rex.

"What? No they can't capture Sonic." said Tails not believing him.

"Sonic's not here Tails! He went through the other entrance to give the other sectors the message that we were attacking since he's faster, your sector was closer so they sent me, sector V has been wiped clean." said Rex.

"Do we know by who?" said Tails.

"I don't know either my old Boss still angry with Sonic or Blake who's been looking for us, but judging by the bullet holes it was probably Blake's Soldiers." said Rex while going in a closet and picking up a few things, he handed Tails something he was alarmed in getting.

"IS THIS A HAND GUN?!" said Tails.

"Relax I only want you to hold it for now, I need to see what information they took and we need to get out of here quick they might have found the entrance that leads to the other sectors by now." said Rex grabbing a few things.

Rex had gotten a big folder from a hidden safe in the wall and some bullets and some other supplies for attacking, along with a pocket watch and a box of Pringles and other portable snack foods.

"Pringles?" said Tails.

"Well you don't expect us to go hungry do you?" said Rex grabbing all that and putting them all in a box when he heard some people moving around as if on the top side of the tunnel, there was a big hole in the sealing of the ground and turf was falling in a lot.

Tails thought he overheard somebody mentioning searching more as if they missed something he whispered Rex a warning about it.

"They're up there." whispered Tails.

"I know what I'm doing." said Rex then grapping one more thing from the safe.

It was a roman candle and a few firecrackers and other various exploding things

He was grabbing firecrackers especially.

Then he set the table upright and set them up so they would go through the hole in the sealing.

"Look Tails I'll be blunt, I don't like you and you don't like me but either way you're coming with me I'm not gonna have you tell all our secrets when they try breaking you down, so you with me or not?" said Rex before lighting his match from the safe.

"Don't have much of a choice." said Tails in a comedic tone.

He was still annoyed with Rex from all the times he was attacked by Spike's Team so he was not very friendly towards him.

"Ok then." said Rex lighting the fireworks.

The fireworks alarmed every soldier near by Rex was able to climb up the whole unnoticed being shielded by the fireworks and the notice of the firecrackers, although he did manage to get a few burns going through.

"We're being fired upon!" said one of the soldiers crouched down on the group turning back and firing his rifle back.

Rex grabbed Tails, Tails unexpectedly was grabbed by his scruff and was making a struggle cause it didn't feel comfortable, when he got to the top Rex had hold of his arm.

"You know I could have just flown up." complained Tails.

"Shut up and run!" said Rex not having a problem carrying the weight of the supplies in his one hand and having hold of Tails in the other, he wasn't very fast but he did manage to get them out of sight while the people were distracted by the fireworks display.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “Our Guest”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Eight "Our Guest"

Sonic popped up out of one of the tree stump entrances to a random sector but saw the fireworks going off.

"That's a distress call, grrrrrr I'll get a hold of them." said Sonic speeding there as fast as two seconds but sliding slightly in the turf trying to get a look.

It was obviously already attacked and all the plans were taken, but that's the least of his problems he had no clue what had become of the people in his sector, the only people he could hope to have gotten out would be Eggman who was out looking for stray metal or Rex who was helping out with giving the messages but Trixie was left in there while she was going over plans she was sure to be captured or worse and if she made it as far as Blake she would be sure to be killed if she didn't give out the information he wanted.

Blake had gotten crueler and cruller as the eleven years went on, more and more angry he was always looking for Spike but Spike was impossible to find nowadays; Spike knew very well Blake only wanted to have him taken out but he was smart enough to never stay in one place they both were miserable.

But Blake had power lots of it and that was enough for him he loved giving orders all he wanted was a planet without any hope left so he wouldn't have to worry about what he did, but really he didn't know what it was he wanted the only things on his mind were finding Sonic and finding Spike and taking them both out.

Tai from this future was loyal to a point but he always had this spot inside of him that made him hate what he was doing especially now that he was thinking Flame was wiped off the slate so he was only really remaining loyal because Blake was in power but he didn't really tell himself that.

This situation alarmed Sonic he clenched his fists angry and confused to how they would find their hidden base so fast.

"They forgot to invite me to the party, I guess I'll have to drop in on them and ask why." said Sonic in thrilled for some action once again but motivated more and more to find out where they are.

He raced as fast as he could but still keeping a low profile cause he knew there would be people patrolling the area.

Trixie was being drug off but the soldiers who were hustling her wouldn't answer her when she asked them questions, they wouldn't even speak to her they just shushed her every time she tried to speak.

Trixie remembered the hallways that she was walking down with the dim lights; it was the place she first found herself in this part in time.

They sat on a chair and a trap door opened, and they threw her down into it and shut her inside.

The dark room was very scary to her and the other freedom fighters were taken to other areas leaving her all alone in this scary looking solitary confinement.

"Is anyone in here?" said Trixie hoping to find somebody who could help her get out of there.

The above door was shut leaving her inside frightened and there were cobwebs everywhere.

There were a few dusty chairs an old table and she saw this old dirty bunk bed but the beds were broken as if in a fight.

There was nobody around she could only hear faint talking from the floor above and people's footsteps and the only time she heard anything clearly was when a soldier stomped hard on the floor above yelling. "How you doing down there? Not so good huh?" In a mocking tone laughing along with a few others around above.

She tried banging herself against the door and pushing the old chair on it but it was no use the door was solid steel there was no way out.

She eventually lost hope and crept back into the corner to think long and hard about what was going to happen, if she knew Blake he would be there shortly to gloat and make her more miserable but that wasn't even what she was worried about, she was worried about not being able to change the future now and that this would be the fate of the planet all because she wanted to prove herself before it gave her an awful feeling that made her rub her stomach also she was starving she didn't get enough time to eat and there was no sign of water or food anywhere.

"Well another mess, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." said Trixie chuckling only slightly then feeling horrible again. "The good thing is Sonic wasn't captured so he can go for it without me…but if Blake comes over here then that will mean he's not in the last room." thought Trixie.

Quite shockingly Blake himself was there to greet her just like she thought would happen, he was more shocked then she was.

He looked older which he was and he had this certain queer expression he however was always a good sport even if he was very much evil, Trixie looked at him with an adorable yet sad look in her eyes sitting there in the corner his shadow covering her very limited source of light.

She soon looked at him angrily till he finally spoke.

"Well isn't this a surprise." said Blake. "I thought I took care of you once before."

"Nope still kicking, is that a surprise? I guess I'm just not the type of girl who gives up easy after being pushed around." said Trixie.

Blake laughed at her rubbing it in her face like she expected.

"Wow you've changed in eleven years." said Trixie sarcastically.

"I beg my pardon my dear but you look like you were eleven years before, don't foxes age anymore?" said Blake.

"Maybe they don't, how should I know." said Trixie again being sarcastic.

Blake strung her up by her hand lifting her in the air so he could see eye to eye with her instead of looking down at her sitting in the corner.

Trixie looked at him not understanding what it was he wanted.

He then gently removed her glove proud that the mark he had on her was still there.

"Well I see you're still branded and that must mean you belong to Me." said Blake.

"I don't belong to anyone." said Trixie.

"Well I already know you're not trustworthy for a soldier so I'll just use you for information like last time only I will be more severe unless of course you want to be reasonable." said Blake.

"In your dreams." said Trixie.

"No I believe it's far more real then that." said Blake throwing her down.

Trixie attempted socking Blake but she was tired from struggling from the soldiers before.

"Please show our guest here how we dislike taking our hospitality for granted." said Blake to a soldier before he left.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9 “People of ForestWood?”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Nine "People of ForestWood?"

"Rex you sure are different from how I remember you." said Tails.

"Ha you try living under an evil dictator and see if you don't get tougher." said Rex chuckling.

Tails looked half way board.

"Why was that place empty?" said Tails.

"Cause your sis and our people are kidnapped, again." said Rex.

"TRIXIE WAS IN THERE? Oh no." said Tails panicked.

"Stop panicking, I get enough of that from my kid." said Rex sitting down.

"How could you just sit here at a time like this?" complained Tails.

"Look we knew we'd be found out eventually we were just hoping it wouldn't be our leading sector, your sis is probably under questioning about now and no matter what they will get the information out of her one way or another so we need to think before we act." said Rex intelligently.

"I always pegged you as the incompetent one." said Tails surprised on how calm Rex was.

"Yeah so did everyone else last time I saw you, I'm just a little more levelheaded then before and thanks to those people I have too much to worry about so I sometimes HAVE to be calm." said Rex looking inside the box of supplies and picking up the folder of plans inside.

Tails sat down hoping that he could get Trixie out if that had a backup plan inside.

Rex whacked the folder happily.

"Huh well there it is." said Rex putting two fingers in his mouth whistling loudly in a strange note.

A few people came out armed.

Tails had a pretty good fright somebody had an arrow aimed at his head and Rex didn't even see a response coming so soon giving him a jolt as well.

The head archer had a dark gold arrow pointed at Tails while the others had silver arrows, a few of them were behind them so you could barley see them and some of them were visible only by a little bit.

"Ok what's going on?" said Tails.

"Is that a two tailed fox?" said the wolf looking at Tails strangely.

Rex turned to Tails.

"We have not had anybody call on us for a long time..." said one of the armed people.

When Rex recognized them he wasn't as jolted.

"This is the Forestwood wolf pack Tails, they are mostly neutral but we helped a few of them when their people were captured, but I figured they might know the area better so I used the secret whistle Sonic saved for an emergency." said Rex.

"Well why don't you tell the whole world! Come on lets find shelter it will be a miracle if nobody heard you!" said the head wolf.

The bowmen didn't say anything, but they were all hooded and not much of them was seen, the hoods were green with dark green trim, they had arrow packs on and always had their bows pointed down but two handed ready to fire and the bows were arrow shaped and short stringed it seemed the archers did not even need the extra string to hit a target their air made up for it, also they had dark green tunics with a belt pouch for extra arrows under their hooded capes along with one on their back, the head wolf was dressed the same but you could see his face more the hood was not on to hide his face as much.

When they got inside the forest more they found a small city with a large amount of wolfs and a few foxes as well, the city was pretty small but the small houses were well made anyway, all of the houses were made of wood that almost blended in to the trees beside them, when they got closer the wolfs allowed them to speak.

"Well this is odd this pack wasn't here before but you all look older then eleven." said Tails.

"We've always lived here, we're just more discreet then others." said the wolf leader.

"How'd you get to us so fast?" asked Tails while walking alongside Rex who was now being quieter then usual.

"This is our forest we are aware of everything that goes around it or within It." said the wolf leader.

"How many of you are there?" said Tails.

"Many but more and more are leaving due to the supreme leader or whatever you call him." said the wolf leader.

"Who are you?" said Tails. "I figured out you're the leader but…?"

"Sorry he's sort of new around here." said Rex.

"No need to apologize for your friend here, my name is Archibald or Arch and I am known around here as The Golden Watchmen, but you my friend may call me Arch if you'd like." said the wolf leader. "I lead this pack and I am responsible for this forest."

"Why stay here when the rest of the world is in peril?" said Tails.

"Quiet fox you're forgetting who's in charge." said Rex annoyed with Tails' clever questions.

"Do not shush your friend knowledge is the best thing anyone can ask for, specking of such why have you called us to you? That whistle is only for Sonic the hedgehog to blow, and that makes you untrustworthy now that I think of It." said Arch.

"Why do you keep calling me your friend then?" said Tails.

"Because of your two tails, you've been mentioned but all the legends said you had passed on, I suppose all rumors are not always true." said Arch. "although part of it was true we've never seen a two tailed fox before."

Rex stopped all of them; the villagers all went inside their houses as they approached.

"Ok listen I may not be Sonic the hedgehog, but I work under him his sector was attacked and all the people taken along with the plans our people are who knows where and I'm almost certain the other sectors are being attacked as we speak, we need help." said Rex.

Arch pulled his glove up a little more then started stroking his chin.

"I cannot risk war my pack has stayed secret from the possessors of this planet and we want it to stay that way." said Arch.

Rex stomped his foot on the ground shaking the ground a little from his strength.

"Are you all stupid? They've been searching for our base for a little over nine years and they still found us, what difference does it make if you've stayed hidden longer? We will always have to hide unless Blake is brought to justice." argued Rex.

"You are strong I can see and strong willed but even if we wanted to launch an attack my pack would be defenseless if I brought my bowmen." said Arch.

"That whistle you heard? Sonic marked exactly the call it would take for a last resort and I called you." said Rex calmer now. "We saved your people when they were attacked the last time in the other wood which I guess you moved from and you promised the next time you called you would grant one request."

Arch smirked.

"You have no authority over us, you talk as if YOU were the one who did it personally I don't remember a bullheaded hedgehog giving us aid." said Arch. "that promise was to Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog alone."

Tails thought for a moment while they were talking.

"Maybe there's a way I can help, if I told them Sonic told us to which isn't really lying because he put those planes for the freedom fighters then maybe he'd listen." thought Tails till he spoke out.

"Arch? Sonic wanted us to ask your help, we don't know where he is and if he isn't captured as well but if he is then there'd be no way of his asking you, now if you promised to help us help us otherwise we'll just have to break in and help our friends ourselves." said Tails. "My sister and a few of my friends have been captured and I for one am not going to leave them there."

With that Tails stormed off in the direction he came from.

"Well I don't like the guy much but he has a point, I've been working with those guys for a long time I don't want to see them rot and be questioned endlessly by the enemy, see you and thanks for nothing." said Rex who decided to follow him.

Arch rubbed his hands over his face then sighed.

"Gather the archers." said Arch.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10 “Quick Thinking”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Ten "Quick Thinking"

Trixie was staying strong, even being kicked around by Blake's men.

"You all turned on him before why did you join back with them?" said Trixie with a restless tone.

"HA! Spoke for some of us but the ones that betrayed him have been wiped out." said the soldier.

Trixie was not harmed much except the soldiers were pushing her and shoving her a lot.

"Where'd you get the locket girl?" said the soldier mockingly. "All the slaves aren't allowed to have gold."

The soldier reached for the locket but Trixie smacked his hand back.

"Listen you, you don't want to get on my bad side." said Trixie.

"Oh yeah I'm so scared." said the soldier sarcastically.

"If I had the nerve I'd prove it to you." said Trixie.

"Go ahead and try girly, we're ready for you, the Leader told us you weren't trustworthy and that makes you an enemy." said the soldier.

His mate soldier laughed in agreement quietly but cruelly Trixie just looked annoyed.

"Well can you tell me what's going to happen then?" said Trixie hoping he'd spill some information.

"Oh yeah you're in for it, when the General gets here he's gonna treat you real nice." said the soldier again repeating his sarcastic behavior.

"Who's that?" said Trixie.

"A guy high in charge he's said to be the ultimate life form I don't see a connection though." said the soldier.

"Ultimate life form? That sounds like a name I heard before maybe somebody Tails told me of, but I just can't remember." thought Trixie. "These guys don't seem like the brightest of the bunch though maybe I can outfox them…hehe outfox that's funny if you think about it."

Trixie giggled then she looked alarmed, she started running around in circles in her cell with the two soldiers who were watching her like a hawk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEADAKE! HEADAKE! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" shouted Trixie.

Trixie seemingly fainted and the soldiers were now alarmed.

"Can she faint from a headache?" said one of the soldiers.

"How should I know I don't hang around foxes." said the other soldier.

The soldiers both leaned over, Trixie's eye opened half way on the side they weren't examining.

"Do you realize what will happen if she dies? We'll be shot and hung for this! They'll think we executed a prisoner!" said the other soldier in a panic.

"I know what happens when we mess with business of the guys in charge! I can't go to jail for this!" said the soldier. "We gotta go get a doctor! Doctor doctor! Get over here!"

To Trixie's luck they fell for her act, they ran outside but the wind made the door almost close, she had to let her tail get smashed to keep the door from shutting.

"Man that hurt! I'll have to try a better plan next time." said Trixie quickly running out the door, but the door smashed behind her alerting others in the area, she ran up the stairs passed the chairs and table and into the hallway franticly.

But Trixie was unlucky she didn't come up with the plan sooner; she didn't run into a soldier but Shadow himself.

Shadow angrily grabbed her arm lifting her in the air ignoring her screams yells and scratching to get down.

"Who is this? You look like somebody I've seen before." said Shadow.

Trixie after struggling and realizing his grip over her was too strong didn't respond to him.

"I can't tell him I'm who I am if he doesn't remember me…I'll have to make up a lie if this place is full of spies and stuff maybe I can make something believable up." thought Trixie.

"I am a spy for the uhhh Supreme Commander and I would advise, YOU PUT ME DOWN!" said Trixie.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"And I'm a ballroom dance instructor." said Shadow sarcastically.

"Do you think spies need to look strong? No that would be to unbelievable besides I'm on your side uhhhhhh I'm related to Anna." said Trixie.

"Meh I really don't care I'm just irritated you ran into me without looking, what are you five years old?" said Shadow.

"No I was just in a hurry the soldiers thought I was so believable they mistook me for somebody else, ummmmm Trixie Prower was her name I took this costume on purpose otherwise they'd see through me but the enemy won't because she disappeared and they actually believe it's possible for her to come back, stupid morons." said Trixie proud of her excuse.

She was actually making up a very believable story she changed her voice as she spoke so it sounded cruel which was her intention but Shadow could tell she was up to something.

"Trixie? I still can't put my finger on it, I was sent a message saying I need to ask a prisoner a few questions." said Shadow.

"I took care of that for you." said Trixie sounding a little more nervous now.

"What's your name?" said Shadow.

"Uhhhhh my name's…my name's Tammy?" said Trixie.

"Fine then I'll just go back to what I was doing." said Shadow opening the door, Trixie waited till he left then she rushed at the door before it shut and raced outside the building.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11 “Trixie’s Quest”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Eleven "Trixie's Quest"

Trixie had just realized she still had that power ring from before wrapped around her tail.

"Why on earth do I have this? I didn't yet when I arrived here it just showed up in my hand?" thought Trixie taking the ring.

The ring was glowing a pure yellow very brightly and the glowing era was just so beautiful to look at but Trixie had no time to be distracted, there were bound to be soldiers out on the look out for her and these soldiers she found were a lot ruder and crueler then the ones she remembered the last time Blake ruled the planet.

"If I ended up on this planet it must be for a reason otherwise I wouldn't have been able to use the chaos emerald's abilities, if I can't find Tails or Sonic then I have to try this on my own." thought Trixie. "But to do that I need a cover of some sort Blake knows who I am and so do those soldiers but Shadow might not yet…oh who am I kidding he would have been told that an hour ago."

Trixie sat down deep in thought but she had this spark of determination that she didn't normally have, she just felt she needed to fix the mess she started and to do that she knew she couldn't find any help, she saw all the freedom fighters being taken to who knows where so it was made up in her mind that everything would fall on her.

"I have been studying that map they took it from me but I think I can remember! That's it I'll just have to make it inside that place on my own!" said Trixie. "Oh man but it's not like there's something that will instantly take me to the past the whole plan to get inside was based off forcing Blake himself to tell us how he was getting people in to the past but with just myself I don't think I can make him listen I'm no warrior."

The glow of the power ring reflected onto her locket on pure coincidence…she knew how to use power rings she was never good at it she never did it before but Tails showed her how it worked in the past because he had used to arm the tornado with them for Sonic in the past.

"That's what the ring is for! I have to use it to defeat Blake!" exclaimed Trixie.

Trixie hesitantly tucked the ring away sliding it over one of her tails giving a look like she was ready for absolutely anything, determined to make Blake pay for giving her false hope before not to mention branding her and constantly wishing her and her friends harm, she stormed in the direction where she remembered the base was located with a fire in her eyes and a spark that lit up her tails.

The wind blew on her face as she ran at a fast pace coming closer and closer, she would have to run about twenty miles however which is something not many can accomplish when they're as tired as she was but there weren't many hills or obstacles on her way there were lots of people on the lookout for her though.

"I'm going to fix the mess I made no matter what it takes…" thought Trixie.

Hours passed it took Trixie a good while to finally find the base but there it was standing in the distance, no soldiers were found as if Blake had an ego with this base, a few robots were seen but small and puny compared to the structure of the base.

The base was about ten times Trixie's height and pure black with a huge red streak painted on the door which was also very huge, there were lights constantly flashing on the inside so it was an eyesore and there were traps outside the door.

Trixie couldn't think of anything at this moment she was planning on having her friends get the robots distracted and the traps were going to be turned off by Doctor Eggman but she had no idea where they were.

Trixie just sucked up the sight and ran directly for it.

Swarms of gunfire from the two black robots were about to hit Trixie, however her motivation picked herself up she rose to the sky being agile enough to jump through the gunfire without being harmed, alarms were going off and Trixie started sweating in fear but pushed herself to the door but she didn't think of one thing…the door was shut and no matter how hard she tried she could not get it open and the robots turned facing her ready to fire, she continued with the door knowing she couldn't find the strength to fight them.

Things seemed hopeless now the door wasn't budging it was too large in size and the robots about fired except their guns seemed to misfire and shoot themselves.

"I guess Eggman must have made some phony plans for the guns when they betrayed him." said Trixie.

She smiled but she still couldn't stand very well her legs were tired and even standing was now hard for her, her tails were wagging slowly but she was not cut out for running like Sonic was.

She wasn't giving up though she was just going very slowly.

There was no way that door was opening she had to find some other way to get it open.

Trixie pressed her foot against the door hoping to find a weak spot.

It was a huge base built to keep Blake out of danger apparently he found himself tired to fight anyone anymore he had others to do that for him but there had to be some trick to this door.

"I read up on pass codes in Sector V that must be it, it needs a pass code!" said Trixie. Cheering.

Trixie remembered the list and started naming names for the door.

"Spike the hedgehog!" said Trixie.

But nothing happened.

"Hedgehogs rule? Blake is king? All hail the king?" said Trixie.

Nothing happened yet again.

Trixie looked again at the black wall, and the red streaked panted there.

"I got it! The Red Streak!" said Trixie.

The door started rumbling and they almost magically pulled apart opening a bright light then showing the inside, but then the door started closing and she had to get inside in time.

She made it without a scratch inside there was a mess of metal hallways with small lights above the rooms it was impossible to tell where you were going once you got in.

Trixie saw chips to her side of the metal on the right direction she followed that for about an hour.

Trixie let out a yawn she had not slept in a few days.

"I guess I could just take a nap here." said Trixie sitting down next to the marked metal so she could remember the way, but she stayed out of sight incase anyone came looking for her.

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12 “Choosing What To Do”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Twelve "Choosing What To Do"

Tails was wearing himself out and Rex was also tiring of following he finally decided to stop him.

"Tails for goodness sake stop walking! Do you even know where you're going?" said Rex.

"I said I'm going to help her." said Tails.

"Be realistic foxy I am no fan of yours but if we have to work together so be It." said Rex standing in front of Tails resistant to the walking.

"Those guys at least gave us food and water and I feel like I'm about ready to fall over let's at least eat something." said Rex sitting Tails down.

He tossed Tails a bag.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" said Rex.

"What what is it??" said Tails.

"They packed me apples! I hate these things I had to eat it every day when I was traveling with my old Boss!" said Rex.

Tails sighed slapping his hand against his head.

"That's not a big enough deal to scream like that." said Tails.

"You try eating nothing but apples for years because your boss is always moving, and drinking water from a stream because he's to obsessed with taking over the world to get bottled water." said Rex.

"You talking about Spike?" said Tails.

"I'd rather you not talk about him, I was just explaining the apples…" said Rex turning then taking a chunk out of the apple.

Tails ate his apple then put the rest away after he grabbed a drink of water.

"If we're working together then what is it you want us to do?" said Tails.

"Well I guess rescue the fox and the other rebels if they're still alive." said Rex.

"Where do we go then?" asked Tails.

"Well we were planning on assaulting the main base because the fox said she could change time so the world was never put under all this, so that's probably where they would be if they escaped." said Rex.

"What if they didn't escape?" asked Tails.

"Hate to be blunt, but if they didn't escape by now they're already done for Tails, Blake doesn't keep prisoners unless he wants something from them." said Rex.

This motivated Tails even more he jumped up.

"Alright then lets go for the base." said Tails.

"You don't have any idea do you? That base is IMPOSSIBLE to break into without Sonic, now I could try but without Sonic we couldn't get passed the maze he's the only one who knows the way through It." said Rex.

"Why didn't he tell you how to get out of it?" said Tails.

"Well lets see, I don't think any of us were PLANNING on taking out a huge base to tick off everyone, every sector went in and then Sonic's sector but we failed at the last door so we just gave up." explained Rex.

"How far is it?" asked Tails.

"Ok apparently there's no stopping you, I could just head-lock you so you wouldn't go but I'm guessing the moment I have my back turned you'll go for it anyway." said Rex sighing. "I suppose I will go with you and see you don't like die."

Tails smiled.

"Well ok then, which way is it and how far?" said Tails.

"If you follow the outstretched lake we will find it, but it may take a few tireless hours, but before that happens I really need some sleep." said Rex sitting down.

Tails mumbled but found it was probably a good idea for them to rest before going seeing that Tails was running low on energy anyway.

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13 “Updating Sector F”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Thirteen "Updating Sector F"

Mint ran as fast as she could and Flame and the other members of his sector were caught off guard.

"Help!" said Mint.

"What's wrong?!" said Flame grabbing her before she about fell over.

She was breathing franticly.

"I just ran as fast as I could, when I was coming back here I got a message from a nearby sector saying Sonic the hedgehog has been captured along with Sector V!" said Mint who was panting the whole sentence. "They didn't see Sonic get fiscally captured but nobody's seen him since they were taken the soldiers found their fort."

Flame was shaking.

"Calm down everyone, we can fix this." said Flame calming the twenty freedom fighters who were looking frightened themselves.

"Get her some medical help scat!" said Flame ordering a freedom fighter.

Cream showed up a few moments later also panting looking like she flew all the way from her sector.

"Water!" said Cream.

Cream and Mint were immediately handed water and the sector's doctor looked them over, they were fine they were only tired.

"How did you get here?" asked Flame.

"Hey I thought you were dead!" said Cream in a happy voice.

"No Tails saved us." explained Flame. "We were only captured."

"TAILS IS ALIVE?! But…how?" asked Cream.

"Anna took him to the future so she didn't have to deal with him." said Flame.

A few minutes of taking in things came along with some short time for them to rest Mint and Cream were laying down on a small cart-like bed that was in an area of the small rebel room, they were on top of the beds until they caught their breaths.

About twenty minutes of waiting then Cream wanted to tell them what happened.

Mint let her speak first.

"Do you know what happened Cream?" asked Flame who was appearing very leader-like.

"I don't know…I was talking to Trixie about plans."

"Wait…Trixie is alive…?" said Flame in devastation.

"Yes I guess they both got here about the same way." said Cream. "Anyway I heard a blasting noise in the sector and suddenly Trixie got lifted up by a soldier, she tried breaking free but they surrounded her, there were a few other fighters but they were also taken, I really tried getting to her but I couldn't in time I tried but there were too many, I fought about ten of them before I got the opportunity for a distraction another blasting notice jolted them, so I ran as fast as I could to get backup."

"That's what I heard happened too, I guess we lost Trixie, again." said Mint adding to the conversation.

"I can't believe she's alive." said Flame. "You know I really wanted to be there for her but at one point she just seemed to leave the face of the earth nobody could find her."

"We know that." said Mint. "But if she's alive we need to help her along with the rest of Sector V."

"But it would be putting the freedom fighters at risk for a personal reason, and Rex and Sonic must have been taken too if that's true there's no possible way to find them…it wouldn't be right to put many in danger for one." said Flame sorrowfully. "Hate to say it but the needs of the few don't overpower the needs of the many."

"Oh you snap out of it! We're tried DOZONS of rescues before just because it's for about twenty people, your forgetting the other fighters who got captured along WITH Trixie Sonic and Rex we can count them for a rescue, besides if we don't stick together everything falls apart." said Mint.

"Yes and I know where they would have gone! If Trixie was captured then Blake would want her personally to rub it in her face." said Cream.

"Same old Blake." said Mint rolling her eyes.

"Well if you guys are willing then I am too!" said Flame leaning back on the underground wall.

The freedom fighters were a majority of hedgehogs and few of them were raccoons and there was a few rabbits there, most of the guys looked strong and even the girls looked ready to fight, there were quite a few from Flame's sector and a few from the connecting sector's who had popped in for updates and information.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 14 “Doors in the Walls”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Fourteen "Doors in the Walls"

Trixie woke up on the cold floor of the base but she felt much better after getting the rest, her hands rose and she stretched her arms and legs and her tails, but she did it quietly worrying about people looking for her.

"Wow I can't believe I made it this far, all on my own." thought Trixie happily.

She was in a much better mood she was well rested but she was extremely hungry but it wasn't bothering her very much because she had other things on her mind.

She rose to her feet when she heard noises, there were cameras going everywhere she was only lucky she was not in view of them.

"Where's Sonic when you need him." thought Trixie humorlessly.

She moved slowly on the wall under the cameras hoping they wouldn't turn down, she ran passed the five on the wall because they were only on one side.

When she got to the end she realized she didn't know the way out of the maze.

"Why didn't I remember to look at the chip marks? I'm positive it was for getting through this thing." said Trixie slamming her head on the wall." Stupid stupid stupid."

But she was not loosing her head at the moment she was pretty calm under her circumstances.

"All right Trixie think, if you were Blake where would you put the exit…?" thought Trixie. "At the end! Perfect the end of the maze is always at the end of the maze, that means straight through the walls that turn side to side." thought Trixie.

Trixie may not have gotten her facts straight, but she was thinking hard on it.

What she was thinking was that there are four sides to a square and she started at the bottom of the square and she needed to get to the top of the square so there is no need to go right or left, so in her thinking was if she could jump over the whole maze the end would be completely straight to the end of the square, which was not entirely accurate but in her mind it was the only map she could lay out.

She tried flying over now that she could move her tails now that she was rested but she was not a steady flyer, she took to the top of the place using her twirling tails but there was not much point of it because the walls were connected to the ceiling.

"Can't go over it, there's no way I can go around it with the maze I need to go through it some how but I don't understand how is the problem." said Trixie banging her head on the obstacle wall in front of her.

But the banging on that certain wall opened a trap door out of plane good luck she opened her way through the first wall of the maze.

"That's how Blake makes it in here over and over again! The walls open with three bangs to it!" said Trixie thrilled she figured it out.

She had a LONG time before she reached the end but she kept going to the next wall and the next wall with those three bangs, the doors built into the wall flew open over and over again and she just knew she was getting closer and closer, every time she went through one she looked to the side knowing all those sides turns lefts to right if she haven't have stumbled onto this she would have been trapped until goodness knows when.

"Man I could go for some pancakes right now." thought Trixie as she was getting more and more board, but every time she got distracted (which wasn't much she was normally one to focus on a goal) she would just remind herself she needed to save Tails and she banged faster and harder and ran quicker every time.

When she got passed the walls there seemed to be a huge unbreakable door.

"This is tricky, they said Sonic and Rex are the only ones who can break through this." thought Trixie.

Trixie sat down looking at the wall.

"There has to be a way through it if it's been broken and replaced before, there must be a way Blake gets in here." thought Trixie.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15 “Wakeup Call!”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Fifteen "Wakeup Call!"

Tails woke up in high spirits he stretched yawned then was wide-awake.

Rex was snoring louder then a chainsaw asleep a little way away from him.

Tails walked over and tried shaking him but he was still out cold, he started kicking him till he finally woke up.

"Hey watch it!" said Rex annoyed.

"I'm surprised nobody's found us with you're snoring." said Tails laughing.

Rex rubbed his back that was now in pain but he got up on his feet anyway.

"Great you know we overslept! If we want to find Trixie and the base it would have been better to do it at dark." said Rex.

"Well you said you were tired…I was willing to go full force to find her but you said it'd be better to wait till morning I figured you meant it would be easier with daylight." said Tails.

"Yeah yeah whatever lets get going!" said Rex hot on the trail pulling Tails behind him.

Tails twirled his tails and started flying as fast as he could, at one point Rex had to grab on to catch up to him.

"Hey slow down!" said Rex who was literately being dragged through the ground rocks and who knows what.

But Tails was distracted he was at a very fast pace almost as fast as Sonic but not quite all the way up there.

Rex looked very messed up his eyes were opened wide and he looked frantic to try to get Tails' attention while he had skit marks everywhere including a huge one across his face.

"This is gonna bruise." said Rex poking Tails with his free hand, Tails lowered him to the ground.

"Why is everything so Dizzy?" said Rex spinning around a few times smiling oddly.

"Really sorry I didn't realize you grabbed my shoe when I was in the air, I was going kind of fast." said Tails nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Rex continued spinning a few times then he rubbed his eyes.

"Next time watch where you're going, I almost slammed into a tree one of those times, I have no idea how many rocks are lodged into my face by now." said Rex rubbing the dirt off his fur then shaking.

About a dozen large chunks of rocks fell to the ground them Rex let his arms loose looking annoyed, but then he saw something...It was the base! The very one he and Tails were talking about! The chancing of him finding it when he wasn't really watching where he was going was about elevendy-bumillion to one.

"I guess it was worth It." said Rex.

Rex dodged a bullet right there he was just shot at from some distance, his reflexes saved him.

"Duck Tails!" said Rex pulling Tails to the ground.

Robots came to them about ten were blocking their every way out.

"HAHA! JUST WHAT I WANTED! A FIGHT!" said Rex clenching his fists electrified.

Rex lodged his hand inside one of the robots pulling the wires from the inside; he punched through the hard metal like tissue paper.

"Hey Tails you should try this! It's fun!" said Rex about to lodge his hand into another robot.

There was one behind Tails that nearly stepped on Tails' tail.

The robots resembled O.M.E.G.A there were few differences, they were clearly one of Eggman's designs although they seemed poorly made and not nearly up to par with Eggman's robots.

Feeling the moment Tails tried forcing his tail across the metal like a razorblade straight through the side of the robot and sure enough the robot collapsed.

Rex was smashing things left and right, and some of the things weren't even robots he was destroying cameras systems and all the things he saw outside the base.

"Yep this is it! The plans said the front door was the weak point." said Rex stepping up to the huge metal door.

Tails' eye was attracted to the keypad for password but before he could get the chance to look at the hardware Rex pulled the doors apart.

"Oh wow, ok then." said Tails.

"I keep telling people I'm not as week as I look." said Rex grinning then rubbing the sweat off his face.

End chapter


	16. Chapter 16 “Buddy”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Sixteen "Buddy"

Sonic the hedgehog was running in the distance scanning the area for his missing teammates, he remembered going to the base but he didn't study the map very well even if he had been to the base before but he was on the run anyhow.

"Where is this place? Arggg! I don't even know if they'll be at that place who knows where everyone is?" said Sonic.

Something made Sonic jump somebody startled him; the hedgehog snorted then held his fist up to Sonic's face.

"Hey hedgehog! You want another scar or are you just 'happening' to go my way." said the black hedgehog with silver rings over his gloves and a red jacket with flames on it.

Sonic grinned.

"Hey buddy what's up?" said Sonic rubbing his nose.

Spike laughed at him, this Spike was clearly changed from before but he looked very powerful when it came down to his sheer look.

"Buddy ea? I'm surprised you're so friendly hedgehog." said Spike. "After the scar I gave you and all."

"A scar's no big deal Spike, hey do you mind? I'm trying to do something important I'm not in the mood to fight." said Sonic sounding a lot more like his old self at this moment, cocky but hero-like.

"I didn't come to fight, I was here first now what is it you want?!" said Spike.

Sonic waved his hands down in a 'whatever' expression then backed up preparing to run but Spike stood in his way.

"I overheard your wanting to find your friends, maybe we can make a trade." said Spike.

"A trade? With YOU? Well how do I know you're not just trying to pull me into another one of your little traps?" said Sonic smiling.

"No traps, I only want a chaos emerald." Said Spike.

This Spike was not the one Trixie encountered in the previous part where she was in the past, during Angie's sudden trouble with Dark Spike, apparently Trixie's 'possible' future was different as it seemed Spike did not yet have position of his fake chaos emeralds, either that or he lost them to someone or somewhere but the fake emeralds were in his time.

He used the chaos emerald's powers to transfer them into fake emeralds he made but this dark Spike was not completely the same, similar but not the same.

"You lost them again? I swear you're worst then Knuckles." said Sonic mockingly.

"Speaking of your friend Knuckles, I found out where he has been hiding and where Amy is and what happened to your sector." Said Spike.

Sonic was bewildered.

"How would YOU know all that?" said Sonic.

"I get around a lot if you can tell and since I already marked you I have no need to fight you further, besides Blake is my main enemy now are you going to help me or not?" said Spike crossing his arms.

"Sorry pal but I can find them on my own I don't feel like giving you an emerald besides the last time I gave you an emerald you tried to kill me remember?" said Sonic.

Spike looked angry and impatient.

"Yes I remember but Shadow helped you, strange huh he turned out strange just like you did, I have no use for you now, unless you want another fight and another enemy." said Spike.

"Why expect you'll loose and have to re-fight me again?" said Sonic.

"NO! I expect your friends will consider me your enemy when they see you on the floor!" said Spike highly insulted by the remark.

"Like I said before I'm not in the mood to fight, I'd rather find everyone and everything my own way, see ya Spike! Good luck on that whole loner thing!" said Sonic speeding away as quick as a flash.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 17 “Escape From The Mental Hospi

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Seventeen "Escape From The Mental Hospital"

Sonic was getting closer and closer to the base but it was hidden pretty well.

"Where do they keep these people? And I wonder where it is they're keeping Amy every time I tried breaking her out they moved the stupid metal hospital." said Sonic.

Meanwhile IN the mental hospital.

"HELLO?! FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT CRAZY! SONIC IS REAL! IS ANYONE EVEN OUT THERE?!" screamed Amy who was pulling on her straitjacket.

She obviously wasn't crazy, maybe Sonic-crazy but not insanely out of her mind crazy but it wasn't like she was going to get the opportunity to prove that.

The guards at her door were always outside but to her surprise one of them entered inside whispering something to her.

"Amy shush I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered.

"Knu-!" started Amy but he put his hand over her mouth.

It was Knuckles! He was dressed up in a white suite and tie with a hat and sunglasses. (Frankly it's a miracle he got inside without anyone noticing it wasn't him, luckily the guards didn't get out much.)

Knuckles undid Amy's jacket and handed her her hammer.

"Hehehehe somebody's gonna pay for locking me up in here." said the red dressed pink hedgie swatting her hammer against her palm repeatedly.

Knuckles shushed her.

"Listen I only got in here by using a favor so don't screw us up by attacking those people." warned Knuckles.

Amy hesitantly went on the defensive with her hammer.

Knuckles was doing pretty good getting her out, he made up an excuse and put the jacket back on so it would look like Amy wasn't free when she really was, he got out the door posing as one of the guards but suddenly he found it was a lot harder getting out then in.

"That's no door guard! That's Knuckles! He's wanted!" said one of them recognizing him from a poster the person had seen before.

Knuckles tossed the sunglasses off and prepared to fight his way out, Amy was backing him up with her hammer and doing a pretty good job of keeping them away from her.

"AHHHHH! That's a mental patient!" said the guard.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT CRAZY!" screamed Amy warming up a whole lot more now, she practically shook the whole building.

The people weren't getting near them they were obviously better fighters and Amy was totally ticked off for being in that room for so long.

But one of the guards pulled a pull-down-alarm that was attached to the wall.

The building was full of rooms for patents but there weren't many there that were not sane, it was actually just a cover-up so they could keep everybody thinking Sonic the Hedgehog didn't exist.

The alarms were getting to people but the guards were only for keeping people inside the rooms they didn't expect them to get out, but like almost every base in Blake's new rule there were robots to come for backups.

All the robots on Blake's planet looked about the same in structure with a few laser guns attacked to the arm, they were painted black with a red streak across it's exterior but they were enough to keep out normal intruders, but these weren't normal intruders…this was Knuckles and Amy!

The robots fell down in seconds either with a huge hammer imprint in their front or a few spikes from Knuckles's powerful knuckles.

"COME ON LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" said Knuckles as he pulled Amy off of the robot franticly trying to get out before they had too many robots to handle.

End chapter


	18. Chapter 18 “Up To The Last Wall”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Eighteen "Up To The Last Wall."

Trixie saw a blinking light above on one of the walls; she flew up to look at it out of curiosity although it was hard to see with the other alarms going off.

"Go through the door and past the mind game to claim your way to fame?" said Trixie reading aloud the words on the tiny screen, it was about as big as your hand if not smaller, Trixie figured that somebody must have been helping her like one of the sector's were able to hack into the small computer, but the only person she could think who knew enough about the base was Sonic.

"Sonic must be helping me!" said Trixie overjoyed. "From wherever he is."

The air began getting thinner it seemed, Trixie felt less and less wind she figured she may have been sealed in but she didn't think to run back, after all how could she make her way out from the maze?

The door seemed to mock her she just sat down on her knees looking it over there seemed to be no weak point but there HAD to be some way of Blake getting inside.

All of a sudden the alarms finally stopped going off and Trixie got on her feet once again.

"Why would it suddenly stop…?" wondered Trixie.

Trixie heard a scream behind her and then a huge slamming noise; somebody was breaking down every wall in the maze.

"Oh no it must be another guard robot!" said Trixie franticly looking for a place to hide, but there were no hiding places.

"I guess I'll have to wait…" said Trixie preparing to defend herself. "I can't let them capture me."

The smoke came in the room as the last wall was crashed through she covered her ears at one point it was so loud, then she heard a screeching sound but not of fear, of happiness, then she realized she recognized the voice.

"TAILS!!" said Trixie.

Rex had broken every wall of the maze and went straight through it, and Tails was standing there overjoyed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!" said Trixie latching on to the two tailed fox.

Rex rolled his eyes.

"Ok nice to have a reunion but can we pick up the pace here?" said Rex.

Trixie let go of Tails, and then Rex pushed her out of the way prepared to dig his fists into the door.

"The last time I broke through this door I nearly crippled myself, kinda like what you tried to do to me last time I saw you." said Rex smiling widely.

Trixie put her hands behind her back.

Rex backed up to get a running start, he drove himself as fast as he could baring his fists making a huge dent in the wall, he did this about seven times till the metal started weakening, then he knew he had about one punch to go.

"Guys…after this wall there's an illusion so to speak." said Rex.

Tails looked a little baffled Rex didn't explain this to him fully.

"You see Anna was the one who helped build this base and her main power is making people see what they don't necessarily see, in other words she tricks your eyes." explained Rex sticking his hand in the air. "This is really serious it tricks your eyes in here only a few people have gotten through it successfully." said Rex.

But Rex was interrupted by a blue streak left the alarms going off and on again and the lack of guards didn't pay off, the people in front trying to figure out who was triggering them.

"SOONNIIIIIIICCCCCCC!" said Tails.

Sonic about fell over in shock.

"Did I pass the door somehow…?" said Sonic.

"No Sonic he's the real Tails." said Rex crossing his arms amused.

Sonic for the first time since Trixie knew him grabbed Tails and actually gave him a hug, Tails felt wonderful! His buddy was back!

When Sonic realized this he gently and slowly pushed Tails off then cleared his throat.

"Oh for goodness sake can we stop all this needless hugging." thought Rex.

"So what's the plan now?" said Sonic.

"I don't think we should go in there personally, we have the fox why go further?" said Rex.

"Because Blake has got something in there, I don't think he himself is inside he saw me personally before I escaped but I know he's hiding something to do with time travel in there." said Trixie. "And that means Tails and I can go back."

"When you go in there there's no going back, we've never made it passed this place and those in our sector were captured or worse." said Rex.

"Your worst fears come true…" said Sonic.

"Sonic you can't really be afraid can you?" said Tails.

"I am…of water…" said Sonic.

"Why not just tell yourself it's not real and go through it?" asked Trixie.

"Because not all of it is fake! She may trick your eyes but at one point she alters reality, the things become real…maybe if it's a person of your passed the person is not real but it's awful hard to see the people you care about…well you know…and you forget reality it's almost like a dream they have control over and it is very hard to remember what you are trying to do, how Blake gets inside I'll never know." said Rex.

Trixie stepped up next to Tails.

"We NEED to make it inside, fears or no fears." said Trixie.

"Alright, I'm behind you but I sure hope it goes differently from last time." said Sonic.

Rex hesitantly agreed and punched through the wall…

End chapter


	19. Chapter 19 “Rex and Tails’ Nightmare”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Nineteen "Rex and Tails' Nightmare"

When Rex went inside he was shivering he had been in this place before and he was very against going in it over again, he tried shutting his eyes but he couldn't because even when his eyes were closed he saw through them as if they weren't closed at all.

A person he remembered stood in his way, it was Jewels calling out to him.

"You're not real!" Rex kept repeating.

He struggled to run passed her but she was no hologram.

"You're not real I must have been running so fast I came to the point where things seem real!" shouted Rex trying to get her off his mind.

She shook in a panic and Rex could not find the strength to run passed her, it's almost as if he couldn't think it was all a reflex it seemed and he couldn't help bending over her.

"Jewels is it really you…?" said Rex seeming to forget what had happened to her in the past.

She stood up looking at him angry.

"How could you leave me in here!" she said.

"B-b-but Jewels?" said Rex.

Suddenly before his eyes she fell over and he bent over her hoping to help her.

When he felt her hand it was cold…but he couldn't do anything the AlterNet reality was making him forget and all he could do was bend over sadly not making a move.

The sight was very awful even if it wasn't real Rex thought it was, and to him he had just lost Jewels again.

"Why couldn't I just say it! I HAD YEARS TO!" he shouted. "If I said those three words I wouldn't have ended up in this, if anyone changes the past it would be a miracle…"

Rex's will had taken over and Jewels seemed to blur away.

Tails found his vision a little differently, he got Cosmo's story flashing over and over again, he saw himself pressing the button on the Sonic-Power-Cannon but Tails was strong in his mind and he was able to get passed it a lot easier, Cosmo was a long time ago Tails' best friend or possibly more or would have been he had lost her for the fate of the galaxy, she was the one who single-handedly defeated Dark Oak the person trying to destroy the very galaxy itself but at a huge cost.

But when he actually saw her he couldn't move from the place he was standing.

"This isn't the real story, this already happened remember Tails?" Tails reminded himself, but although his mind was still working his feet weren't and he eventually was forced to give in, there was nothing he could do when he suddenly stopped and couldn't move from his place.

End chapter


	20. Chapter 20 “Sonic and Trixie’s Nightmare

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Twenty "Sonic's and Trixie's Nightmare"

Sonic was safe for a long time but then he heard alarms going off and it seemed very real.

"Heh maybe this time I can get passed this place! Haha!" said Sonic racing as fast he could straightforward.

But no matter how fast he was going he didn't seem to be reaching the end and out of nowhere it seemed to flood the water reaching his shoes were enough to startle him, and his mind went into believing it was a reality, there was a strange effect Anna gave this place…after he saw the water he couldn't stand the sight of it it was one of the few things he couldn't run his way out of.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" said Sonic trying to find a place that wasn't being flooded.

But the water started to reach his knees and almost as fast as his pace in running it was at neck height.

"AHHHH!" he shouted trying to run but he couldn't with water, and he couldn't swim and the area seemed to box in around him till his feet were numb and he could only stand there waiting…

For Trixie the inside looked pretty much the same as before, only it was very dark inside and there were few sources of light.

"This doesn't look so scary." thought Trixie.

She was about to talk to Sonic but she noticed her friends weren't there.

"Oh no Sonic!" said Trixie screaming for hope of an answer. "Tails!"

Louder and louder a voice went over and over in her head, but she seemed to be wished away to a moment in the past.

"Trixie there you are!" said Ken.

"Ken?!" said Trixie in a state of devastation.

She was at the point of time right before she and Ken split off then time seemed to skip and she found herself inside the base standing next to him right before he sacrificed himself for his friends, just like Cosmo did but this was more personal for Trixie because she really didn't know much about Cosmo.

When he said. "I love you Trixie!" Before he almost flung the locket inside Trixie tried pulling him away but she couldn't grab him and he didn't even see her there.

"NO DON'T! LET ME THROW IT INSTEAD!" said Trixie.

But he didn't see her and time repeated itself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

At this moment the light left she could only see the palm of her hand and feel the item that was there…her locket.

She started clawing at the wall angrily bashing her hand on it repeatedly for what seemed ages and then she looked at the locket again…

"If he didn't do it we all would have died…if I could change the past it would not change anything…all of us just would have gone with him...he left a hero and I…I need to respect that and stop wishing I could change the past...I will not put Tails at risk by using the time-traveler to take me back there." said Trixie wiping her eyes looking very brave, probably the bravest she's ever been in her whole life. "I can't change the past…but I can change Sonic's!"

Trixie suddenly found faith in herself and she found she could move to the end of the door, loosing him was the only thing she was really deathly afraid of…and the things she happened upon were not enough to make her stop going for the door, maybe slow her down but she didn't stop fully.

A computer stood facing her, but it was easy it was not password protected but it did have a few programs running, one of them was an alarm system that she shut off and deprogrammed and one of them was a door swhich, Trixie looked behind her and all her fears just flashed away and she could see reality, Sonic looked afraid but was frozen in a pose as if he had already drowned…she ran to him he was alive but she couldn't snap him out of it.

Rex was frozen leaned over on the floor and Tails was standing horrified.

"Tails! Sonic! Rex! Wake up! It's not real!" said Trixie trying to get their attention.

At that moment Trixie heard a voice behind her "They won't snap out of it my dear…"

Enc chapter


	21. Chapter 21 “The One Behind the Door”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-One "The One Behind the Door"

"YOU!" said Trixie.

"I've been expecting you, however not here I expected you to still be captured." said Blake.

Trixie surprisingly ran right up to Blake and socked him right in the jaw.

"Now YOU ARE going to snap them out of it! OR ELSE!" threatened Trixie.

Blake rubbed his jaw.

"Not going to happen my dear." said Blake.

"I WILL fight you!" said Trixie.

"HA!" Blake laughed mockingly. "That's funny my dear but I will not give you extra points for wit. You see your friends are stuck with their worst fears."

"Then how come you aren't?!" said Trixie.

"Cause I had the fox immune me moron." said Blake. "And I'm surprised you were able to face your fear nobody has so far did you immune yourself somehow?"

"I face my fear everyday Blake, and I know he did it for me and I know he was a good person! And that can make me get through anything!" said Trixie about to sock him again.

"Awwwwww how touching, and you want the time-machine to go back to your time right?" said Blake.

Blake took the words right out of her mouth.

"How did you know that?" said Trixie griddling her teeth.

"Who do you think transmitted that message to you? I WANTED whoever was intruding to TRY facing my base." said Blake grinning evilly. "And I must admit I am impressed."

Trixie tried hitting him in his jaw again but he threw her down easily when she attempted to.

"I am not the same person you remember Trixie; I've figured out you got here by a warp in time but regardless I am stronger and smarter then I ever was before!" said Blake.

Trixie was lying there looking up at him with a hateful look.

"He's right, but I have ONE thing he can't punch his way away from." thought Trixie looking back at her tails but waiting for the opportune moment.

Blake continued going on, kicking the fox while she was down like he normally did and the more he did this the more he made Trixie want to use that Power-Ring.

She was not very strong, when it came to her smarts she was strong but she was not made for battle like this but she had to use everything she had.

Blake stopped talking wondering what that look in her eye meant; her eyes were sunk down angrily but she had a spark as if she were going to do something, when he stopped talking and approached her expecting to just finish her off she found the strength to charge him.

"CHAOS!" she shouted loudly.

Trixie spun her tails in a last hope of getting her friends back again, she socked him in the gut but he was not harmed much more annoyed then hurt; he was about to counterattack but he was astonished when she pulled the ring out from being hidden in her tails, she held on to it with both hands and suddenly everything went so fast almost at Sonic speed, Blake was injured probably the worst in his life.

But he was lucky the Power-Ring could have done much worse.

"Go ahead you won! Get rid of me while you can!" said Blake.

"No…I severally dislike you but I don't not get rid of people." said Trixie. "Now since I won you need to do what I say if you want your honor."

"HA! Who do you think I am Tai? I don't care about honor." said Blake.

"WA? Well if you DON'T then I'll have to whoop ya again!" said Trixie.

"I admit I am VERY impressed at you fox, you seem weak but then again." said Blake. "I am not stupid though if I give you what I want I'd be giving you my thrown too."

"I don't want that I only want to go back and I want you to snap them out of it NOW! If you do you'll get your honor back." said Trixie.

Blake rubbed his hand against his other hand thinking.

End chapter


	22. Chapter 22 “Being Generous”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Two "Being Generous"

"Very well I will snap your friends out of it, but when I do I want insurance they won't attack me my dear." said Blake. "I'm being very generous here I could still finish you off even with your stupid power source."

Trixie slowly put herself in front of him.

"This way Sonic won't attack you cause I'll be in front of you, and by the way I'M the one being generous right here because I am REALLY ticked at you." said Trixie holding in her anger but sounding it in her tone.

Trixie was thinking of simply stepping out of the way when Sonic was all right but she needed information from Blake so she couldn't do anything.

Blake snapped his fingers and Tails Rex and Sonic fell over holding their heads almost at the same time.

Their vision got clearer and they saw Trixie standing in front of Blake, but Rex was oddly still standing their as if not awake yet and still stuck.

"Ahhh the nightmare's still here!" said Tails.

"No Tails! It's me I got through the last part and I made Blake let you go." said Trixie.

Tails rubbed his eyes with his hand and he found he could close his eyes without seeing something like before.

Sonic had the worst fright he thought he had drowned; he was relieved when he found there was no water there.

"Stand back!" said Sonic.

"No Sonic without him we can't get back!" said Trixie.

"Oh yeah I'M SURE I'm gonna tell you how you can defeat me forever, excuse me while I package up my old crown for you too." said Blake sarcastically getting away from Trixie and more in sight and in range.

Blake clearly had something up his sleeve either that or he was completely stupid to get in front for Sonic to attack him.

But he really did have something up his sleeve literately; it was a watch much like the one Anna had only slightly different.

He pressed a button and something happened…a laser went fast as light to Trixie who was a little away from Blake it was now obvious why Blake didn't want to be near her, he wanted to attack her! She was nearly hit but something got in her way and took the shot, it was Sonic! only he was fast enough to get there in time but in doing so…

Tails took to the air ready to get Blake off their backs once and for all, but Blake was not all out of tricks.

"HA! Try getting to your time NOW!" laughed Blake.

Blake dodged Tails' attacks, even so Tails was motivated and he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Trixie pass the ring!" said Tails.

The power-ring wasn't out of juice they normally used all the way up when Sonic used them but Trixie was not as strong as Sonic and thus didn't use it all up, she franticly looked around for the ring and when she found it on the metal floor she tossed it to Tails then she went over trying her best to get Sonic up again she was very afraid she had lost him.

Everything went by so fast but Tails was showering Blake with attacks kicks and when he got hold of the ring he was going faster and faster and Blake was running out of places to run, the room lit up with gold and white almost blinding Blake but when Tails got all the power over the room he had only one choice or Tails would have him cornered he had to use his watch.

Apparently Blake had a watch for himself for emergencies and used it to his advantage and a warp-zone opened in front of him when he turned the knob on the watch.

"See you morons! Oh wait…NO YOU WON'T!" shouted Blake as he jumped in.

The warp-zone stayed open for a very short while it was closing fast and Trixie and Tails had to act quickly.

"Tails…its Sonic!" said Trixie worried when he looked back, Sonic was passed out on the ground and it looked far worse then ever before because he had deliberately taken the shot.

Tails ran as fast as he could over, things were going by very fast and they didn't know what to do or if they'd have enough time for anything.

"He's getting away!" said Trixie in a panic still flying.

"But what about Sonic?" asked Tails desperately.

Rex had just now gotten away from his allusion…he had been stuck in it far longer because it seemed to effect him the most but when he snapped out of it he didn't know what was going on all he could do was rush over and ask for explanations but there was no time for that.

"I don't know what to do!" said Tails.

"What the HECK is going on here?!" asked Rex also now panicked.

"Blake hurt Sonic and ran through the warp-zone! We need to go after him!" said Trixie.

Rex took a few seconds to think.

"Alright you two go I'll take care of the hedgehog." said Rex.

"But he's really hurt!" said Trixie.

"It's OK I know how to handle this! Just get through there there's not much room left to go on in there!" said Rex.

With that Tails nodded and grabbed Trixie by the arm and ran through the small-circled space that was left of the warp-zone.

Inside they saw rings all around that seemed to be floating and colors all around they ran fast and Tails started flying faster and when Trixie had felt secure Rex could handle everything she started flying as well although her flying was not nearly up to Tails' level so she was dragging behind a little, they saw another tunnel up ahead and when they went through it they nearly hit a tree.

End chapter


	23. Chapter 23 “Snow and Hollow logs”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Three "Snow and Hollow logs"

Suddenly Tails found himself cold very cold, an awful wind was blowing on him and he looked behind and Trixie was right there with him, he had avoided slamming into the tree by flying but now he was standing rubbing his arms from the cold, snow was falling wherever they were they were sure it was now an awful winter, but there was nothing around for miles only a huge blanket of snow covering as far as the eye could see with two trees in the center, it was very odd.

"W-where are w-we?" said Trixie stuttering being hit by the cold.

Tails was stuck rubbing his shoulders.

"We need to find someplace to a-avoid the wind." said Tails pushing himself through the snow heading for the two trees.

The snow was very thick and Tails was about up to his neck with snow but his arms were free there was enough room to run, he tried climbing on top of the snow but he found himself sinking whenever he tried, the power ring was missing and the warp-zone's entrance vanished and Trixie was practically freezing her tails off behind Tails following him as he pushed through the snow, the air was too cold and too hard for them to fly they'd just be blown away so they had to make it through the snow.

When they reached the trees something was amiss…a bunch of hooded figures came out seeming from nowhere holding them up.

"Who are you?! Nobody's allowed to touch the forbidden tree!" shouted the hooded person.

All of them were covered in snow and were hard to see.

"Us? My name's Tails and this is Trixie, who're you?" said Tails trying to be friendly.

The weapons were lowered and the hooded figures put down their bows and their arrows.

"Wait a second, Arch is that you?" said Tails concerned and still freezing.

"How do you know my name?" said the wolf.

It looked to be the ForestWood Archers Tails and Rex met before, but they looked different somehow…

"Bind their hands and blindfold them and we'll talk somewhere more private." said Arch to the archers.

"Hey! What're you-?!" started Tails.

Tails and Trixie were caught off guard and within seconds they couldn't see and they couldn't move their arms, but in a few more seconds they felt the cold wind gone and felt this cramped feeling.

"Can't anyone just say hi without being attacked anymore?!" said Tails annoyed.

They removed the blindfold.

Arch was a lot younger, the first time Tails met him he was in his thirties, right about now he looked in his twenties but he still had that gold arrowhead around his neck and looked as curious and mysterious as ever.

"How is it you know my name? Everyone but my friends call me Archibald." said Arch.

His voice was slightly higher it sounded more teenagerish even though he was in his twenties; it was a different tone then usual usually he sounded very calm but now he seemed impatient.

"That's because I AM your friend, don't you remember me?" said Tails.

Trixie put her hands to her mouth in a worried fashion.

"No I have no memory of you, but nobody knows of us, and why were you out in the middle of a blizzard?" asked Arch.

"We were following somebody, Blake the hedgehog." said Tails a bit annoyed with the questions.

Trixie looked around and it was a tree she was in, only literately 'in' she was inside one of the two trees apparently it was their fort, a very small one judging by it was only about as big as her old kitchen and dinning room, there were arrows posted all over the wall and a small blacksmith's equipment and an axe it was clear they made their own weapons.

"Why would you build a fort in the middle of nowhere?" asked Trixie.

"Cause we're expecting to expand this area, we have reason to believe the enemy will be taking this area over later on, we want to be one step ahead of them." said Arch. "now for our question, who are you and why do you claim to know me?"

"Ok you're name's Archibald right? You said that uhh what was it? Oh yes! You were known as The Golden Watchmen?" said Tails.

"How do you know that!" exclaimed Arch pulling his bow out about to aim it at Tails. "Are you a spy?!"

Tails moved his hands hesitantly.

"Only my people call me by that name." said Arch.

"Listen I don't know how you two know each other but can we please speak calmly?" said Trixie. "Now we won't be able to solve anything if you think we're the enemy, I am Trixie Prower and this is my brother Tails."

"You're Tails? We've heard quite a few stories of your adventures with Sonic the hedgehog, is it true you and the hedgehog disappeared to another world then came to ours?" said Arch feeling a little more comfortable. "Please sit down, I beg your pardon of my hesitance but you see there are many people trying to take us down, and many enemies means many uneasy including me."

Arch laughed quietly but friendly, he sat down on a seat one of the archers brought up for him and they brought some for their company.

"Alright men you may feel free to go about your business I'd prefer to talk to them in privet." said Arch.

The archers clenched their right hands and banged it against their chest once and kneeled in an honorable fashion as they left them alone.

The hollow tree's room was small but it appeared there was a small staircase for the rest of the archers, they went up it and it went into a small room above, there was a ceiling with the exception of the entrance from the stairs, they could hear the archers moving around but they never heard any speaking, these archers were very quiet even around themselves which was odd but they seemed polite enough after all they brought the chairs and when they sat Tails down they kneeled and Trixie was sited down quite nicely the archer had gave her a peck on the hand then they kneeled quickly to her before standing up waiting for Arch's orders, these people were very organized.

"Now first off I'm glad to hear you're the Tails I was thinking you were after seeing your twin tails it made me a little less uneasy but you know our folk are always very prepared." said Arch removing his hood.

Arch was about ten or eleven years younger which was a good sign for Tails cause that might mean he was back in his own time but he wasn't thinking of that at the moment.

He wore an arrowhead attached to a necklace and was wearing a green tunic; his gloves were gold like he remembered and he wore a dark gold belt with a lighter gold belt buckle, his fur was a dark gray on his muzzle and a lighter gray fur everywhere else, his tail was plane gray even the places where a fox's would be white but he was a wolf after all and apparently a very unique one at that.

End chapter


	24. Chapter 24 “Archibald and His Men’s Base

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Four "Archibald and His Men's Base"

"I do not easily welcome people to the forbidden tree, but since I hear you're Sonic's friend then I will make an exception, is it true Sonic came here and brought down over a quarter of Blake's army? And is it true that Spike the hedgehog stopped the army by turning them against Blake? Also is it true he runs faster then the speed of sound?" said Arch.

"Yes all of it is true, but Spike's not somebody to trust he's confused on what he wants and he lashes out on others because of it." said Tails rubbing the back of his head with a happy but nervous expression. "Also how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one years of age." said Arch baffled by the question. "Why do you ask?"

"This MUST be our planet then! But the time-line's what I have to figure out, the first time I saw you I never really asked your age so we could be anywhere from one year off or three." said Tails. "Have you heard of Anna? Or of Sonic in a while?"

"I don't know what you mean, the last time you asked me? I've never seen you before in my life." said Arch almost standing up but when Tails began to speak he was a little more at ease.

"Well you see we well this may sound a bit crazy but, well we've been stuck in time, we went to ten or eleven years from our time and we met your ten or eleven year older self, sound insane huh?" said Tails chuckling.

"Yes it does, and I am sorry Tails but this adventure is a tad unrealistic, how in the world could this occur?" said Arch raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see there was a watch built for a model of time for time travel inside must have had components that had something to do with the time-line itself which is actually very remarkable if you think about it, I didn't get a good enough look at it but it appears somebody engineered the watch to be comparable for warp-zones and I assume they fashioned the warp zones to not only warp into other locations but to warp our dimension itself to reset time or travel between it and I figure they must have been trying the time-line a lot because Blake seemed to know what he was doing, bottom line is a time-watch gave Blake control over space and time and he used it against us in our current time so we got stuck in the future time period, so if we stop him from messing up time now he won't have control over the future." said Tails.

"MY GOSH! They were right about your being smart I didn't understand some of that." said Arch. "I do get the just of it, you're not from around here at all and you met me in the future, I've heard tall tales Tails but this is a little ridicules I'm trying to keep my men's spirits up AND keep this place in order."

Tails sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Well I guess it's not mandatory to believe me, but I do know you a little I know you're the type of person who puts your people first, but if that's the case why are you out here in a hollow tree in the middle of nowhere?" said Tails. "Even if the enemy's gonna be here it puts your people at risk doesn't it? Also who is the enemy?"

"The before ruler of this planet, I think his name is Blake which now that I think of it, didn't you mention him earlier? And to answer your other question my people are still in their homes being guarded by about twenty or so archers they're our best men so they'll be able to handle it without me, and the group you see here are my closest friends and family we're trying to find the enemy because some of our people were captured." said Arch. "keeping our people together is important to us."

"But Blake lost his empire, didn't you know he was dethroned when the soldiers quit? You must have known if you've heard stories of It." said Trixie finally entering the conversation.

Arch had his elbows on the table on hand holding his head up and one hand tapping against the table in a thinking motion, Tails was sitting perfectly on the chair with one of his hands on the table, while Trixie's chair was backed up a little farther from the table behind Tails.

"Have you heard of Sonic for a while? I need to figure out if we're back in our old time." asked Tails.

"My pack can take you as far as the old cliff or big cliff whatever it's called." said Arch. "the blizzard's out right now though why don't you two rest and enjoy yourselves till then."

"We appreciate that a whole lot." said Tails smiling.

"Alright I'll have my men set up a couple of hammocks for you guys." said Arch then whistling with his fingers in his mouth to make it louder.

Two archers came kneeled then stood up for orders.

"Help our guests then you two may be dismissed." said Arch then leaving.

The two came back with hammocks, one of them just left and the other set them up, Tails helped the one that left get the food ready.

"I'll help you with that." said Tails as he walked into the kitchen wanting to help the wolf with the dishes.

The other wolf just kept fastening the hammock as Trixie stared wonderingly at him.

"They never say a word, I wonder if they can't talk." thought Trixie.

One hammock was done and the second one was being set up about five feet over the first one.

"Sir?" said Trixie.

The archer stopped what he was doing and kneeled.

"No no I don't want anything, I-I was just wondering, how come you guys never speak?" asked Trixie rubbing the back of her head.

End chapter


	25. Chapter 25 “Toying with Eggman”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Five "Toying with Eggman"

Blake found himself lying in a ditch, there were thorns and prickles everywhere and quite a lot of them stuck in his arm.

Blake gasped from the pain and held his arm with his other arm then he tried standing up.

He shook himself and brushed the thorns off then he rubbed his eyes.

"Where am I?" said Blake then looking at his watch.

His watch was broken, probably from the fall.

"I suppose this is useless now." said Blake throwing the watch away, but a noise made him alarmed he heard a loud grumble and then a stomping sound, but he didn't have his sword.

The sound got closer and Blake was not in the mood but something gave him this strange familiar sound and then he hid before the person spotted him.

It was Eggman! He was in his Eggwalker grumbling over the watch that had just hit his head. Blake pondered, his back to Eggman but out of sight, he stroked his chin with a dark look in his eye.

Eggman heard something.

"Who's there? Who just hit me with that?!" said Eggman.

Blake gave a 'what the heck' expression with his hands and went out in the open facing Eggman.

Eggman stared wonderingly at the hedgehog confused as to why he had approached him.

Blake stood there with a battle ready expression on his face looking at Eggman with a 'how dare you call on me' look.

Finally Eggman got impatient.

"What do you want? How are you? You're not Sonic, but then why are you looking at me like that?" said Eggman scratching his head with one of his hands.

"I was about to ask you the same question, I threw the watch, what of it?" said Blake.

Eggman looked confused, he had figured Sonic was back in his hair again egging him one once more or at least one of his bratty friends, but it appeared somebody new was challenging him.

"I thought one of my enemies threw something at Me." said Eggman turning his walker and going the other direction after sighing.

Blake thought there for a moment then started following Eggman, his foot pace's notice was in unison with Eggman's walker's steps, the walker was metal and huge it was like a ship cut in half with metal legs, Eggman sat in the seat above it, he started noticing that sound when he looked behind him he noticed he was being followed.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Eggman complained.

Blake was amused; he was toying with the mad genius in the Eggwalker.

Eggman was annoyed.

"Sorry but I NEED to know what's become of Sonic." said Blake.

"I'm hoping Anna completed her mission." thought Blake. "If not then I'm way to far in the past or she failed me."

"Are you one of Sonic's miserable friends?!" said Eggman immediately getting a dislike for Blake who was standing there with a confident but dark look on his face.

Blake jumped on top of the eggwalker looking eye to eye with him.

"I am NO friend of Sonic!" said Blake thunderously.

"Well I don't work with hedgehogs…except maybe Shadow, oh whatever! Just get off my walker and go I have world domination to plan!" said Eggman feeling threatened by the hedgehog.

"What?! I WILL be the ruler not you!" said Blake angrily feeling challenged.

Eggman laughed.

"How could a little pipsqueak of a hedgehog rule a planet? Impossible!" he said laughing hysterically. "Besides I've been planning an attack on this planet for AGES and I'm about ready to make a comeback."

Eggman felt higher then this 'Blake' he appeared taller about as strong as any normal hedgehog although he appeared older.

"I HAVE BEEN RULING THIS PLANET LONGER THEN YOU! FAKER!" said Blake.

"Don't pull the 'FAKER!' thing on me." said Eggman somewhat amused. "And I don't care if you've ruled this place before, I suppose you're that odd character I'm always hearing about, but I will soon have the Eggman Empire! It may not be soon but lets just say I have quite a few surprises."

The area around them was plane but it seemed like spring because all the area was green there were few trees but the grass was long and the wind whispered but it had to of been spring, or at least a warmer area on the planet.

Eggman soon disappeared and Blake was left pondering.

"I've never had competition before." thought Blake.

End chapter


	26. Chapter 26 “A Conversation With Arch”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Six "A Conversation With Arch"

Trixie waited for the archer to reply but he seemed baffled, every archer's hood was on it seemed only Arch was allowed to remove his, the archer she was looking at she could barely see his face, his hood was damp with a little white shown as if he'd been out in the snow Trixie eventually tugged on his sleeve gently wondering why he was ignoring her then she respectfully stepped back because he looked confused to her, she decided to ask Arch what was going on she wondered up the stairs of the hollow tree to the room.

"Arch?" asked Trixie.

Arch was sitting in the room on one of his chairs; there were many coat hangers and hammocks there.

Probably for the archers she thought, and the hooks were probably for their hoods, she stepped up to Arch who was still hooded looking over his bow on the table that was facing his chair.

"What? Did my men fail to set up your bed properly?" asked Arch a bit alarmed.

"No no nothing like that" said Trixie. "May I?"

She pointed to the other chair and then he nodded allowing her to sit down.

"Arch I uhhh well I'm just curious why don't your people ever speak? I have not heard them speak one word since we got here, I'd ask Tails but he's busy in the kitchen." said Trixie.

Arch scratched his head with his eyes closed in a relaxed position.

"Oh Trixie that's just our way, they don't speak around you as a sign of respect." said Arch.

"Then how come you are allowed to speak?" asked Trixie.

"I was appointed high my pack chose me when I turned thirteen to lead and the leaders of the wolf packs are allowed to speak around you you see, unless you're a lone wolf that is." explained Arch.

Trixie rubbed her eyes.

"Well, do they have to be silent? I mean how do you guys communicate?" said Trixie.

"HA! Oh no worries they're allowed to speak to me, but only when there's nobody else around they can speak with just me and the other members of the pack but if people are around they can't speak or else be disrespectful, it also helps when we want to stay secret the most empires have fallen over a little talking, take that away and we're practically invisible." said Arch.

"Well I appreciate your being so friendly to me and Tails we've had uhhh a ruff time lets just say." said Trixie.

Arch noticed the locket around Trixie's neck and curiously asked her about it.

"Where'd you get that? Ahhh does somebody have an admirer." said Arch happily.

"Uhhh well I used to." said Trixie smiling. "He's in heaven now."

Arch felt he offended her she seemed happy but that wasn't the right question to ask to anyone with that situation.

"I am really sorry." said Arch.

"It's ok like I said he's in heaven, I recently well got over it as you'd say this locket doesn't haunt me anymore now it helps me." said Trixie closing her eyes happily.

Arch felt relieved.

"Well it's a beautiful locket for a pretty girl." said Arch.

"Aww thanks that's nice of you to say." said Trixie feeling complemented but a little nervous, Arch was just being polite of course.

"I've got a gal back home that's why I have this arrowhead around me neck." said Arch rubbing his hand against it.

"It's pretty cool she give it to you?" asked Trixie.

"Well our people are a little different from yours, I was chosen a leader and because of that it was requested I propose to a girl." said Arch smiling widely admiring the arrowhead.

Trixie felt more nervous these wolfs were very different indeed, but the idea seemed cute.

"Not against her will I hope." said Trixie.

"Oh of course not! She might as well have asked me first I was tripping over words so much, making a moron of myself." said Arch.

"You seem wise I can't picture you looking like a moron." said Trixie.

"That is nice of you to say, anyway I need to go over some plans with my men and then we'll rest so I'm gonna have to escort you out kindly." said Arch standing up politely showing her to the door.

Trixie felt way better after talking to Arch for a while, he seemed like the genuine leader and he fit the role well, she climbed up to the hammock on the top and fell asleep faster then Sonic's feet.

When Tails came out with the food all ready she was long asleep, the dinner took longer then expected.

"Oh well I guess she'll have a sandwich in the morning." said Tails playfully.

End chapter


	27. Chapter 27 “The Loss”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Seven "The Loss"

The morning light shined through the window and Trixie soon found she didn't want to get out of bed, she'd been tired she was rested but the cold outside made it nearly impossible to want to get up if not for Tails who was tugging on her hammock.

"Get up for peet's sake Trixie! It's twelve in the afternoon!" said Tails playfully.

Trixie feel right out of bed after hearing a strange howling notice, all the Archers had ran up the stairs in an instant, Tails and Trixie followed behind to try to figure out what was wrong, the howling kept coming.

For the first time Trixie heard an archer other then Arch speak when he didn't see she was there.

"That's the watchmen's howl!" He said to one of his fellow archers.

All of them ran outside throwing their arrow packs over their shoulders and wielding their bows.

Standing there was a hedgehog; he was holding Arch by the neck with his bow an arrow in the other hand.

"IT'S SPIKE! What's HE doing here?!" said Trixie in a panic.

Arch was breathing slowly trying to pry Spike's grip on him off.

The archers attempted to get behind Spike but he strangely saw it coming, he had all their arrows taken quickly and the archers were left with nothing but bows.

The archers started using sign language looking for an explanation.

Something was glowing Spike was the Spike from before.

They ran naturally to get a closer view but found when they got to a certain point they couldn't walk to them.

"There's a shield! What the heck is going on!" said Tails.

The snow was melting around Spike and the archers didn't know what to do they had swords but they couldn't get to Spike.

"He must have a chaos emerald!" said Tails.

"But that's impossible they all shattered when I got to the future…oh no." said Trixie.

Tails turned over looking at Trixie waiting for an explanation.

"One of the emeralds weren't effected..." said Trixie.

Spike started walking Arch was not getting free no matter how hard he pulled.

"I warned you not to get in my way, you know how much I hate loosing." said Spike darkly.

Then Spike noticed something in the corner of his eye, a pink fox sticking out in the white snow, he dropped Arch in a shock.

Arch held his own neck breathing hard.

"How the HECK do you keep ending up wherever I go!" shouted Spike.

"Spike stop it! What would you accomplish my hurting Arch?!" said Trixie.

"I thought you died in a plane accident!" said Spike angrily.

"Spike leave us alone!" shouted Tails.

Like a flash of blue lightning Spike was knocked off his feet.

"MORON!" Spike shouted in anger. "You want a piece of this too?!"

"That's no way to treat a buddy is it?" said Sonic in a confident but hero-like voice.

Sonic was struck speechless…Tails was standing right there!

Spike took this opportunity to strike Sonic across his eye.

No mark was there but it hurt like heck.

"Hey! Time-out I'm not ready to fight yet." said Sonic confidently dodging every attack with his lightning fast reflexes.

Spike was going pretty fast himself; the chaos emeralds could sometimes increase strength and speed.

Eventually the battle was over it went by as fast as Sonic could run, Spike had lost even with a chaos emerald he was no match for Sonic when Sonic had his attention, the battle had ended within three minutes Spike was steaming, the emerald fell out of his hand onto the snow as Sonic picked it up.

"Better luck next time bud." said Sonic.

"I can't loose…I had an emerald…" said Spike looking into the snow when he removed one of his hands about to get up his reflection…again the scar stood out on his face lighting up his dark red eyes…it was mocking him and now he had lost and not for the first time.

Sonic had his arms crossed smiling confidently but not evilly he was a good sport.

"I can't let him have the emerald or I'll never get it back…but I lost if I fought him after his win…my arms hurt I'm bruised and damaged…I can't possibly retrieve the emerald when he's that fast, I need to find a way to slow him down." thought Spike. "If I can't pick up my own speed I'll slow him down with the one thing he can't avoid, I'll take out that fox…but that's something my father would do."

Spike stood the white snow stained over his black fur and his spikes continually getting in his way he sat there silently as Sonic helped Arch upright.

End chapter


	28. Chapter 28 “Scarred on the Left Side”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Eight "Scarred on the Left Side"

Sonic helped Arch over to his men who quickly went to his aid, Sonic stood there just looking Tails over not really knowing what to say.

Trixie was smiling big sighing happily.

Tails latched on to Sonic hugging him as Sonic rubbed the top of Tails' head in a playful manner.

"I thought I'd never see you again." said Tails.

"I guess you came through for us Buddy." said Sonic.

Tails let go but then he realized Spike was still frozen in place, the cold blowing his spikes right and left he just sat there almost as if fighting a battle in his mind.

"What should we do about him?" asked Tails.

"Spike is reckless he needs stopped." said Trixie. "But I think he's harmless at the moment Spike has always been an honorable one whether he tried killing me over and over again or not."

Spike shivered a little it was snowing after all, but something made him sick to his stomach.

"If I can't have the emeralds…nobody will." He thought.

Trixie noticed the expression on Spike's face, as if he were about to do something.

"Arch get everyone out of here." said Trixie

"But-"

"I don't care get everybody out!" said Trixie.

All the archers most of them sadly went ahead with her orders, all of them feeling stupid and worthless for not being able to fire a single shot because their bows were taken.

Tails raised an eyebrow.

'Trixie why'd you tell them to leave?" asked Tails.

"Because Spike's going to do something." said Trixie.

"That'd be stupid Sonic's right here and he knows he can't beat him." said Tails then looking at Spike.

Spike shivered again deep in thought.

"It would be something my father would do…I don't want to end up like him…but I have no choice." thought Spike.

Spike stood firmly looking like he was going to say something important.

The archers were inside making for their extra bows and supplies.

"Buddy why don't you just go, we haven't done anything to you what's the reason behind terrorizing them anyway?" said Sonic scratching his nose.

Blake unexpectedly ran up and got in Sonic's face.

"Because I need to be able to teach YOU a lesson." said Spike.

Something sparked in Trixie's mind.

"For the future to survive we need to help Spike…to make sure Blake doesn't get rid of his friends…" thought Trixie.

"Spike! Where's your team?!" said Trixie.

Spike snarled.

"How dare you ask me that question, they're all on missions, You think I'd be a leader if I DIDN'T know where they are." said Spike.

Sonic's prize chaos emerald was in his left hand mocking Spike, the emerald didn't shatter itself was one question on his mind because the others seemed to be that way.

Spike attacked Sonic but Sonic's speed came in handy, but Spike was only meaning to distract him, he had Tails in a chokehold, Trixie tried to get him free but he knocked her down.

"Spike let Tails go!" said Trixie.

"Shut the heck up!" said Spike.

"Why do people keep grabbing ME anyway? I'm not a useless person why am I always the hostage?" Tails thought angrily.

Sonic went fast towards Spike but Tails' squirming made him stop in his tracks.

"Don't come any closer!" warned Spike.

"Spike do you wanna be like your father! Well you're doing a good job of it now!" said Trixie.

"You know NOTHING of my father, if I were my father he'd be dead by now, now hand my chaos emerald back." said Spike.

Sonic angrily put the gem on the ground.

"Now I want one more thing!" said Spike.

"Why? You have the chaos emerald what more do you want?" said Trixie.

Spike released Tails.

"This!" said Spike.

Spike grabbed the chaos emerald and suddenly shouted something.

"Chaos SPEAR!" shouted Spike.

It hit Sonic straight in the face he crashed on the ground rubbing his eye franticly.

Tails went up flying, but Spike began to retreat and nobody but Sonic could catch up to him with a chaos emerald, Spike was not as fast as Sonic even with the emerald but with the wind being this bad Tails couldn't fly at top speed.

Trixie helped Sonic back up, Sonic was all right but after seeing him she put her hands to her face.

When he got up Sonic had a red scar across his left eye only straight instead of curved like Spike's.

When they looked back Spike was gone.

"He must have figured out how to use Shadow's attacks..." said Sonic.

"Sonic…I think we have another problem…" said Tails as he saw the tree-base that Arch's archers lived in.

End chapter


	29. Chapter 29 “Lots of Water”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Twenty-Nine "Lots of Water"

Jewels and Rex were in a remote location but they seemed a lot happier at this time, as if they had a lot of free time.

"I'm glad Spike let us rejoin his team." said Jewels.

"Yeah that was about a few weeks ago right?" said Rex rubbing the back of his head. "Think the Boss found where Blake's hiding his soldiers? Is it true he's regrouping people and hiding them somewhere?" asked Rex.

"Well Spike can handle it in any case." said Jewels stretching.

"Yeah, well at least I don't have to go on his mission." said Rex.

Jewels smacked him upside the head with a sadistic smile.

"AHHH! What'd you do THAT for?!" complained Rex.

"No reason." Said Jewels almost laughing.

The area they were in looked like an open field, there were quite a lot of dandelions and they saw a few flickies a few moments ago much to their surprise, after all they were on Blake's planet who knew it'd be almost exactly like their old world.

"Jewels how come you're still hanging around me? I thought the Boss was way more interesting why'd you ask to go on my mission?" said Rex.

Jewels stuttered a little.

"Well cause I uhhhh finding the shattered chaos emeralds is more my thing." said Jewels chuckling a tiny bit.

Rex smiled huge with his eyes half open.

"I think you like me." said Rex.

"Wa?!" said Jewels baffled by the question. "W-well I do admit you're my best friend, you're the only one who's not tried to kill me before."

Jewels laughed a bit more but she slipped on something landing flat on her face, when she got up she had dandelions all over her face.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rex laughed hysterically.

Jewels showed an annoyed expression then hit him upside the head again, and then she laughed hysterically after seeing him fall in the water behind him.

They were beside the big lake and Rex came out all wet.

"HAHAHAHHA!" laughed Jewels; she was getting a kick out of this.

Rex smiled then walked up in front of her.

"What?" questioned Jewels.

Rex pushed her in.

Then her pants and shirt were all soaking wet along with her fur.

They both laughed a bit then sat down waiting for the sun to dry them off.

Rex looked over dreamily at her, but she took no notice as she squeezed the water out of her shirt.

"I am going to tell her, finally a moment without being interrupted!" thought Rex as he gazed happily at Jewels.

"Jewels you know I-" started Rex but much to his annoyance he was interrupted.

Out of nowhere Power showed up looking urgent.

"Do you know where Spike is?!" said Power.

Rex smacked his palm against his head.

"You could have come at a better time." thought Rex.

Jewels got off her feat but slipped again being in an uncomfortable situation, she had just pecked Rex by mistake, she was shaking like a leaf and he was glowing red almost.

Power held in laughing then got serious again.

"Anyway as I was saying, I mean it this time, he found a chaos emerald and…I think he's looking for revenge, I'm worried the hedgehog's speed will be too hard for the master to overcome…" said Power surging after his sentence.

Jewels shook off almost pretending it never happened and looked over at Power getting more involved in what he was telling her.

"You're saying there's going to be a cliff incident all over again?" asked Jewels.

Rex shook himself too, but having a few questions in the back of his mind.

"Well we're not going to get anywhere if we keep doubting the Master, I'm sure if he wants revenge we should trust him." said Power.

"But guys what he's doing right now is a mistake, he has the 'one' chaos emerald the last one left and what if something happens?" said Rex.

"Hey there!" somebody shouted.

Everybody's heads jerked backwards after somebody speaking.

Oddly enough it was Bokkun, the little flying chao-looking figure stood facing them, he had a 'M' on his belt and a bag over his shoulder and it seemed he could fly somehow, he was all black and really short.

"I've got a message for ya!" said Bokkun. "Shadow kidnapped one of your people and Doctor Eggman wants the chaos emerald in return for her."

Power about strangled Bokkun.

"You stupid robot! How are we supposed to get the chaos emerald when we don't know where the Master went!" hollered Power.

"Your problem." laughed Bokkun setting a round black bomb on the floor.

Power sweating like crazy grabbed it, and threw it into the lake getting all of them wet.

"HAHAHAHAHA-HA!" laughed Bokkun disappearing into the sky.

Power Blinked.

"Ok then, nobody talks of that ever again." said Power shaking the water off of him as the others did the same. "I guess we have something to talk over now."

End chapter


	30. Chapter 30 “Power Rex and Jewels”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Thirty "Power Rex and Jewels"

"Don't you think people being kidnapped is getting annoying? Honestly! We've done it enough times to the enemy yet it never works, when another enemy does it to us we have to make sure it works, this is getting frustrating." said Jewels.

"Yeah how many times people have been kidnapped, what is this a bad fanfic?" said Rex.

"I think we ALL have been doubting the Master to much, I guess it's just because we can't fully understand him, he says he doesn't care what we do but I know for a fact he does, now Melody is my responsibility and I feel I need to get her back." said Power.

Jewels sat down moving her gloves a little trying not to get them caught on the ruff ground.

"Power we're a team all of us we need to stick together, every time we split up something awful has happens." said Jewels.

"But what will we do? The Master needs that emerald otherwise he's not as fast as Sonic, if we take that away how's he gonna get control over this planet like he wants?" said Power.

"So it's a choice between being done with it and Spike having his power, or having Melody missing forever." said Jewels.

Power leaned against an old tree consumed in questions.

Rex felt this moment sprung on him he almost said it…but he found an excuse with Power being there man he felt like he was never going to say it, and he probably never would if this kept up.

But now he was concerned with his Boss his Boss was a very different type of person Rex mostly joined him after seeing Jewels but there was something about Spike that made him curious and he had this feeling of being able to look up to him, but all this was being overshadowed since Spike found his father and since Shadow gave him his scar and since he began 'loosing' for the first time in his life.

Spike was having a need to prove himself, and Rex knew this but the problem was he didn't know if Spike knew it or not.

Rex's past was different from all the other's, Power joined Spike as a kid who looked brotherly to Spike, Jewels joined out of respect and since Spike was willing to put up with anything she was even made second in command, Blue was about a few years younger joining Spike making it like a 'job' for Blue to do, Melody was his actual sister she was able to connect to Spike even though he was so hard to connect with, but with Rex it was different…

"I wonder what's wrong with the Boss." thought Rex.

The Boss, now that was how Rex saw him, The Boss the guy in charge but he was smart and fast and strong Rex could see that immediately he didn't join cause he wanted to help Spike rule the planet like the others did, he wasn't looking for an empire to be made at all, what he really wanted was a friend and teammate and that's all he wanted but Spike didn't ever talk much to Rex Spike was always the quiet type and when he was angry it was obvious.

But any other type of emotion from Rex's leader was rare he never got a glimpse of that.

Jewels Power Blue and even Melody understood Spike, Spike was not allowed to show his teammates he cared, for Spike it was important it didn't make sense but it is who he is he didn't want to ever be caught weak, because of his need to prove himself.

But that was all new to Rex even though he was with Spike for a while it was still confusing to him, Rex isn't stupid he could tell something was up but figuring out Spike's confusing personality was a whole other matter, the most emotion he ever saw from Spike was the expression on his face when he realized he had nearly crippled his friends; and this was not enough for Rex not at all.

He wanted Spike's friendship and for that to happen Spike needed to at least acknowledge he's glad to be working beside him, but that had not accrued to Spike before.

"Well that's that, I will not take the emerald from the Master I can't he needs it, but then what do we do bout Melody." said Power.

"Why not ask the Boss to take one for the team? Jewels and I were on the look out for the shards of the other ones I think The Boss owes us at least to postpone him getting what he wants this one time." said Rex.

Power was silent after a few moments of silence he spoke out.

"That's not his way." said Power.

"Well we can't just let who knows what happen to her." said Rex. "Besides I'm fed up with that excuse."

"Rex I'm surprised at you." said Jewels.

"Why? Cause I think logically Jewels?" said Rex with a snort. "Honestly 'it's who he is' I don't believe that I don't believe The Boss is that heartless to let his own sister die just cause he won't lend the emerald he can't be that selfish."

Rex crossed his arms.

"Besides what's the last thing He did for US?" said Rex.

"He saved my life!" said Power in a deep voice.

"Yeah go ahead Power be the robot you've always been, take orders and have no opinion against The Boss ever your whole life." said Rex in an annoyed voice.

Power felt insulted.

"You know nothing of this matter I am not a robot!" said Power. "I'm not an order-taker!"

"HA! That's hard to believe." said Rex.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A COWARD!" yelled Power.

"I AM NOT!" said Rex.

"Oh yeah! Then why haven't you told Jewels yet? Well? Why doesn't she know yet Rex?" said Power.

"I WAS ABOUT TO WHEN YOU INTERUPTED ME!" shouted Rex. "Besides it's not your business!"

"Wait hold up a second guys!" said Jewels. "What are you talking about?" said Jewels.

"Forget it!" said Rex turning his back.

"You know we could have a REAL conversation, it seems it always end up in yelling and screaming." said Jewels.

"You're one to talk." Rex mumbled.

"Don't bring me into this I'm being serious this time, we already established once before what our goals are and we need to treat each other like teammates, I mean look our ENIMIES are better friends then we are." said Jewels firmly. "A bunch of teenage FOXES."

"No you don't…I lied…" said Rex.

Jewels turned her head facing Rex.

"I'm not 'wanting to be trusted' that's not really why I joined…the Boss isn't that type of guy I wanted as a leader after he hit you…he said he was having problems but I never got over that." said Rex.

"Rex when will you understand I don't need protected, I am smart enough to take care of myself he hit Power too but he forgave him heck Melody; she barely knows Spike but she got over it, you need to understand he's not out to get you he just he's just confused." said Jewels.

"What do you mean you don't want protected? I'm only trying to help." said Rex.

"Then what am I here for? I only joined…because of you!" said Rex.

Jewels had a confused look on her face.

"He must mean he thinks I can't take care of myself, that's It." thought Jewels.

"Don't answer me please Jewels I know you're thinking that is an insult." said Rex.

"Both of you please, I don't really want a problem." said Power stepping in the middle. "Alright I guess you're wondering about me, frankly I HAVE doubted the Master but he has always come back again that's why I have faith in him, he's like the brother I never really got…"

Rex scratched his head looking at Jewels who was now paying him no attention, something told him this moment was probably the only moment he could get her attention.

"Ok Rex it's now or never…" he thought. "Just suck it up…just suck it up…"

Rex pecked Jewels on the cheek then ran off almost seemingly as fast as Sonic almost in panic of what she'd say to something like that, Jewels was dazed and confused.

"D-d-d-did he just kiss me on the cheek?" said Jewels holding her hand over her cheek blushing so red her skin-tone seemed to change.

Power rolled on the ground laughing so loud.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA! I never thought I'd see the day." He said while laughing.

Jewels fainted, her headband falling off on the ground with an odd expression on her face almost frozen in place.

"With Rex's luck she won't remember a thing." said Power standing back up then being his quiet self again.

End chapter


	31. Chapter 31 “Unexpected Cause”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Thirty-One "Unexpected Cause"

Arch's trees were on fire…in the middle of a snowstorm!

Something didn't make any sense.

The archers franticly tried throwing snow onto it but nothing worked on the flames they just started to sped melting the snow and for some reason not letting out even with the amount of water, this was very illogical to say the least the fire should have died down with the wind and snow.

The archers backed up four of them holding Arch from his attempts to get closer.

"I don't care if I get hurt! I NEED to save our base!" said Arch.

Suddenly something weird happened, Sonic got closer starring at the flames with confusion.

To Sonic's dismay somebody was shouting, somebody was still inside!

The blue hedgehog rushed in faster then a lightning bolt the flames died down slightly as the wind of the blue streak passed, Sonic leaped up into the air and spin dashed into the tree with unbelievably speed but the crying stopped…inside there was little left to stand on the second floor was hotter then a stovetop.

"Who's in here?!" Sonic shouted.

Trixie and Tails watched outside worrying as the fire inside set the outside of the tree again.

Sonic saw who it was…it was Angie?! This made no sense at all! Why would the fire start and why in the world would she be caught in the middle of it? But Sonic had no time to think she was collapsed on the ground Sonic threw himself on his feet at one attempt to rescue her but she was blocking the doorway and the other sides were pillars of fire, Sonic thought quickly and tried jumping over it, he had gotten burned but he made it to the other side safely, he tried pushing Angie trying to get her to get up but she was out cold, he did all he could and pulled her over his shoulder scanning the area for the best way out.

A window was all he could find but it was shut; he threw his foot into it smashing the window's wooden shutter with his quick attack and he jumped out it keeping hold of Angie, he landed on the cold snow steaming because of the friction of his fur at that speed and force.

Angie fell over but her spots were glowing oddly, always blue green yellow orange then purple before but now it was just plane blue.

"Sonic!" Tails said helping him on his feat, Sonic had some pretty awful burns all over his left side, and his fur was tinted a little black as if having the same result, he was alright but he was having trouble standing and the cold snow didn't help when he was this heated up.

The Archers had been throwing more and more snow but nothing seemed to slow the flames.

"Arch is there another area around here?" asked Trixie quickly.

"No there's not, this is our only camp for miles…" said Arch regretting stepping out for air now that Spike had held him as if a damsel in distress…he felt humiliated.

Trixie went to Angie's aid since Tails was helping Sonic, she tried picking her up but she wasn't strong enough.

Arch shrugged then looked over at his men who were waiting for their orders.

"Bronze and Silver you two help carry the girl, we're on the enemy's border's so we're going to need to stay low profile, you other men help the hedgehog and you five you get all you can salvage and use one of your hoods to carry the supplies." said Arch commanding his men.

The men quickly obeyed; two archers took Angie by the shoulders being very gentle since she was bound to be hurt.

Sonic was shivering now the sudden change from hot to cold was hard on him, but he kept his cool; he hesitantly let another Archer help him to walk while Tails helped his other side.

"This is awful…if Sonic can't walk then…he can't run…" thought Tails.

End chapter


	32. Chapter 32 “If You Could Change The Past

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Two "If You Could Change The Past"

Another portal opened up…he was originally in Trixie's time, the present but the fact there would be two Blakes in the same time zone made a flux within it, there was even more of an issue when Blake found he couldn't move and years passed before his eyes and time started to turn backwards…

Blake angrily looked about where he was, the scenery was way to peaceful for his taste there was plenty of sun and nobody was angry from what he could see…

Something inside him about snapped when he saw that he was obviously in a time-zone where he was in not in power, this Blake was an older Blake that was again used to ruling over the world with an iron fist he hated when people would mock him, and he hated everyone all together; if they thought badly of him he'd repay them tenfold.

"Wonder where I am." He thought.

All of a sudden he was confused…he was himself standing in the distance…but he was much younger and…he had just realized he was in Sonic's old world before he disappeared, people all around were enjoying themselves and the sun was bright but what shocked him the most was the way he was acting.

A younger version of Spike was playing around with what looked to be Blake; he was in the past…it almost sickened him he used to be so close to his now-worst-enemy but he felt calmer after a few moments passed.

Blake used to be a good father but in the last years before Spike saw him disappear he was more like the way he is now, but Blake was still convinced Spike was a waste of time.

All he could think about now is what should he tell himself years before, he'd risk time imploding on itself but Blake was thinking more on what would be better for HIM.

Spike used to look rather cute, his spikes in front not as sharp but rather like a messed up patch of fur, he had no silver rings but rather just plane white gloves, he was small but he seemed incredibly smart even back then because he was speaking in full sentences and smart sentences at that.

Blake didn't know what to do at this point, he saw his younger self down the hill he stood upon, he stood peering at them with angry eyes of the past that had ruined his soon to be rule over the planet.

"If it wasn't for Spike the planet I once owned would be mine." he thought.

His younger self looked to be wearing rings on his arms and rings around his legs with gold rings around his socks and gloves, but he wore no crown no armor and no velvet red cape, his spikes out in front were normal but he looked rugged and casual.

"If I could tell my past one thing, what would it be?" he thought.

Another girl hedgehog came out to meet them with a younger hedgehog in her arms; it was an extremely young version of Melody and…Sarah his one-time-wife.

Everything spun in Blake's head he had even more pressure now…if he didn't get rid of Sarah she would turn his plans for ruling the planet in and himself now would be different but probably end up a loser his empire in more danger then it was already, but if he did stop it he could have his family back…it was a tough choice.

But this Blake had already gotten a hate for Spike, and that overcame his choice he decided to let it happen anyway and ruin Spike's life in exchange for an empire for himself he felt he could still get it back if he spoke to his past, but it would be risky.

He slipped out near by being careful not to be seen as his past self sat down in conversation.

He made a sound alerting his younger self.

Past Blake looked with concern.

"I will be right back Sarah." He said turning the corner but he found when he had gotten out of his family's sight he was pulled away.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you." said Blake covering his own face with his tattered cape; he sat his younger self down.

"My-I mean 'your' son is going to be endangering your plans for a better empire." said Blake.

"but how would you know that? I kept that plan secret." said past Blake.

"I know a lot about you." said Blake chuckling.

"who are you?" asked past Blake.

"that doesn't matter, the point is your son Spike he may be fine now but he will turn on you." said Blake.

"WHAT?! That's my son you're speaking of! he'll support me tenfold if I want to take over the planet to make it better then he will agree with Me." said past Blake.

"I am from the future, hard to believe but I know for a fact that when your plan starts to unfold THEN he will turn on you, he likes your wife more then you and he blames you for all, your daughter will become a leader who rebels against the very thing you want to accomplish, and your wife will one day use information as a way to try to destroy you, she will claim 'she wants justice' and THAT is the moment you will know I am right." said Blake still trying to avoid himself finding out who I am.

Past Blake stomped his foot on the ground.

"That's outrageous!" said past Blake. "I will NEVER believe that!"

"Then how would I know that when you detest anyone that claims to be better then you, and you're selfish secretly and you claim to be 'taking the world over' for a better world when you only want payback." Blake said smiling evilly behind his cape. "Which is a very good goal in my eyes, as in yours."

Past Blake stood open-mouthed.

"You're crazy…who are you and how do you claim to know these things about me?" said past Blake.

"When I tell you I will guarantee to you if you stay distant from Spike and you one day do something about Sarah and you use Melody you're soon to be named little girl you will have an empire fit for your uses, you must stick with the will to fight and soon you will feel satisfied in fighting your own son because truthfully he is just like me…" said Blake in a dark voice.

"What do you mean like 'me' who the heck are you?!" said past Blake.

Blake slowly removed his cape in front of his younger self, Him standing tall and magnificent with full armor on.

Past Blake was struck speechless his eyes growing fixated on his older version of himself.

"If you don't want an empire lost you must do as I say, otherwise you will go into darkness and exile from your own family, I know this because I AM YOU." said Blake.

The fact there were two Blakes once again cause a warp zone to collide once again.

"Don't forget what I said, and if you're lucky you'll keep your empire!" he said as he left.

"But…my family…" said past Blake.

Past Blake hung his head looking disappointed…then angry as the younger version of Spike playfully ran over to tug on his sock.

"Spike…I want you to leave me alone from now on…" He said retuning to his family.

end chapter


	33. Chapter 33 “Hike in the Snow”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Three "Hike in the Snow"

Blake was sent to his possible future and things started getting back to the way it should be, Trixie and Tails were placed in a time pretty close to where they were originally not even a year passed that time about a month or so however they were far from their home at this time.

"Ok guys we're getting a move on everybody comes, make sure you have everything it's going to be a long hike." said Arch.

"Tails are you ok?" asked Trixie.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I've been in the middle of gunfire blown through fireworks having arrows aimed at my head a blizzard freezing my tail off and now I'm trying to help my best friend stand up from a crazy fire that nobody knows who started, yeah, reeeeeal fine." said Tails sarcastically.

"You don't need to worry about me Tails I'm fine." said Sonic trying to walk on his own, but he couldn't get his balance.

Sonic holding in moaning gave in and let Tails continue helping him.

"You know I could fly if you'd like Sonic." said Tails.

"No thanks I'm fine, really." said Sonic.

The wind was getting in everybody's face the archers in front were taking down snow in their way trying to make it easier on the people behind them.

Angie was on top of a cloak they had made a carry-away bed for her she was alive but not conscious still.

Sonic refused to have the same thing made up for him though he may have been burned head to toe but he was not going to stay off his feet even though he couldn't move them well.

A few hours of unpleasant hiking through snow rain and quick winds were enough for even the archers started to get restless, few of them had bows and they were in the middle of the group always ready to fire.

Tails kept close to Sonic but Trixie was curious about Angie, she stayed watching her hoping she'd come to eventually.

Angie twhiched a few times but she was still out cold, Trixie was freezing but she was still ok for the moment she had fur after all it kept most of the cold off her.

"Arch, where are we going?" asked Trixie.

"We're going out of enemy territory soon, if we're lucky they won't spot us." said Arch turning his head while walking then putting his finger to his face signaling her to please be quiet.

It was getting darker out the sun was barely in the sky now, and the cold was getting worse.

The snow had stopped falling but it was worse with the chill of the night approaching.

"Build a fire we don't want anybody freezing to death." said Arch.

Two of his men got some of the packed wood and started getting a fire started in one of the areas the snow wasn't totally covered.

The fire was pretty big, they placed Sonic nearby along with all the non-archers.

Finally Angie started moving but she shivered a lot till she finally had the strength to sit up, the archers who were carrying the carry-around bed placed it down and got her on her feet.

Arch stood squarely in front of her demanding an explanation.

"Arch please, she's a friend of ours." said Trixie.

"You're friends with this girl? She snuck into our fortress and burned it to the ground in the middle of snow!" said Arch.

"Wait what? Fire…yes that's right there was a fire…and you, saved me?" said Angie looking oddly at Sonic.

"Well I wouldn't say fires are my thing, but I did my best." said Sonic humorously.

"Angie, do you remember what happened?" said Trixie.

"what? Angie? Yes…that's my name isn't it?" she asked.

"what do you mean? Don't you remember anything at all?" asked Tails.

"oh yeah now I do, I'm sorry I can't think clearly for some reason…" said Angie moaning quietly. "Well I remember I was in a fight with Tai and I chaos controlled."

"Tai? That's stupid he's on our side!" said Trixie.

"No he's not I was taken to the future." said Angie softly.

"Angie we were tricked, why else do you think I wouldn't go through with it?" said Tails.

"Tails what is she talking about? Did you try fighting Tai?" asked Trixie.

"no Tails thought me Tai Shadow and Spike were the cause of calamity in the future." said Sonic.

"Tails how could you believe that?" said Trixie in an upsetting tone.

"Listen Trixie you went into the future right? Then you know exactly how it works, only I was tricked into believing It." said Tails. "you think I would turn on Sonic like that? I only did because of the Sonic I saw."

"what Sonic?" said Sonic about able to stand on his own.

"I'd…rather not say it's it's ok by you…" said Tails rubbing the back of his head feeling awful.

"Tails we're not against you, we just don't fully understand." said Trixie. "Tails what other Sonic? You sure it wasn't just somebody who looks like Sonic?"

"It was a future version of Sonic, only you were kind of scary and more angry…" said Tails.

"Well, lucky it's not real." said Sonic chuckling then aching after pulling the muscle in his leg by mistake.

Tails turned his head looking at Sonic.

"Sonic are you going to be alright?" said Tails.

"I think he needs medical attention." said Trixie.

"I keep telling you I'm fine, I just got the wind knocked out of me is all." said Sonic.

End chapter


	34. Chapter 34 “Wandering Off”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Four "Wandering Off"

"Do you remember anything more?" Tails asked.

"Well the fire…I'm not sure how it started, I think well…Flame got in the middle of us I suppose, he was angry with my fighting Tai he kept telling me how he wasn't evil anymore and that he was helping him but I still don't but it that hedgehog is hiding something I can see it in his eyes." said Angie. "That's it! My jacket caught fire and I hit my head on a tree branch."

"Wait a second, Flame fired on you?" asked Trixie.

"Course he did I had Tai cornered." said Angie. "And those two are chummy for some reason."

"Oh course they are Angie they've been friends for a long time now, don't try that ever again he's on good's side now." said Trixie.

"Listen fox I don't like people telling me what to do." said Angie.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it, you burned down our fort and until we figure out how to get out of enemy lines you're going to take orders from Me." said Arch.

Angie rolled her eyes.

"Also you got Sonic hurt." said Trixie.

"Look I'm SORRY ok, you think I wanted to be in the freaking fire?" said Angie.

"Ok everyone's just a little testy, lets sleep on it for now." said Sonic.

The archers set up a tent made up of nearby stones and such, it was built big enough for everyone sticking up like a tent but still a little leaky from the snow.

The sun was gone and the cold night sky out.

Trixie cuddled next to Tails who was constantly checking on Sonic, Sonic didn't say anything but he was really badly burned.

Trixie finally earlier had convinced him to let her give him a little medical attention, she went over all the large burns with a washcloth the archers had handed her, but that was no substitute for a real doctor and they were scarce on Blake's planet.

Trixie rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" asked Trixie.

"OBJECTION!" said Tails suddenly waking up, and then realized it was only Trixie.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I didn't see you were asleep." said Trixie.

"Awwww I was having an awesome dream." said Tails. "Anyway you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok but…I'm worried." said Trixie scratching her ear.

"Sonic heals very quickly Trixie, tomorrow he'll be almost all better." said Tails confidently.

"How can you be sure?" asked Trixie.

"He's injury prone, but he always gets better within a few days." said Tails then getting back to sleeping.

Trixie was about asleep but her eye caught something in the dark, Angie was sneaking away.

Trixie quietly moved from Tails who was fast asleep and followed cautiously behind.

"What's she up to now?" she wondered.

It was freezing cold but Trixie had been warm near the camp fire, the archers didn't put it out cause they figured with the snow it would put out itself also there was no danger with it being surrounded with snow as well.

Trixie's fur was all messed up from sleeping a weird way but she wasn't as worried about that but she did have to move her bangs out of her face quite a few times.

Angie sat down in the snow, focused and confused.

"What is this white stuff?" said Angie quietly.

Trixie felt it ok to approach her she wasn't in a bad mood tonight.

"It's called snow." said Trixie. "Or, haven't you seen it before?"

"If I have I don't really remember it…" said Angie.

"Angie, how did you end up with the power to control the chaos emeralds, I never really understood." said Trixie.

"I've been asking myself the same question for some time now, I just showed up in some strange house with a chaos emerald sitting nearby and a picture of you and Tails where I stood, I don't know why I have no clue about anything." said Angie closing her eyes in thought. "Heck I don't really know anything."

Trixie noticed her spots they were back to normal again but the glowing was still odd.

"Well you're a normal fox except for your-" started Trixie.

"My spots?" Angie finished for her. "Yeah you can look them over, they're kinda odd for a fox…"

Trixie walked slowly over to Angie who was sitting down on her knees against the grass, Angie closed her eyes, as Trixie looked her over.

"Angie your spots are hard, like a chaos emerald, they don't feel like your fur at all." said Trixie continuing her hand across her head.

End chapter


	35. Chapter 35 “All Coming Together”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Five "All Coming Together"

Angie's tail stopped moving as if Angie was trying to concentrate, Angie was completely normal but when she went over the glowing spots they felt like a chaos emerald; hard but somehow warm? Until Trixie saw something.

"How on earth?!" exclaimed Trixie.

Angie moved her head quickly; it felt as if some of her fur was pulled off swiftly.

"What?" said Angie.

"I…I just realized what's wrong Angie." said Trixie.

Trixie held out her hand showing the pink scrap of fur.

"Angie my fur is very rare, my shade of pink practically created a new fur color…how did you get pink fur when you have red fur?" said Trixie.

"But I don't have any pink fur." said Angie.

"Angie this was hidden in the back behind your ear and only in that spot." said Trixie.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Angie, you have the powers of the chaos emeralds…when anything happens to the chaos emeralds you shut down again and when they're working again you're fine, you needed that belt for chaos energy in case the emeralds have problems, how could that be?" said Trixie. "What did the room look like where you showed up in?"

Angie blinked.

"Well there was a window and a chaos emerald, there was a bed and, come to think of it there was a pair of white and red shoes on the ground and-" said Angie then looking down at Trixie's shoes. "Just like the ones you're wearing?"

"Angie I think this all connects somehow but I don't understand, you just described my old bedroom." said Trixie putting her hand to move the wind out of her face.

Angie looked surprised.

"Your bedroom?" she added.

"Yes, if you think about it everything you've done comes down to me, nearly everything you've done even when I had no idea you were there we were both nearby each other? The fact you were just-oh dear goodness…." said Trixie. "The chaos emerald! Was it the red chaos emerald?"

"Yes." Angie said simply.

"If you're half chaos emerald, how is this possible? The chaos emeralds don't have a mind of their own." said Trixie.

"Wait you're saying I'm your clone?! That's crazy!" said Angie in distaste.

"Think about it you have two tails only me and my brother have double tails, you out of the blue know how to speak perfect English, you don't know anything before that moment and you're half chaos emerald along with being hooked to them." said Trixie.

"Ok I've had enough, you're just trying to confuse me more!" said Angie angrily.

"Angie do you remember why you used chaos scatter? Because you believed me you need to believe me once more I don't lie Angie." said Trixie. "Who called you Angie? Did you just know that name out of the blue?"

Angie backed up.

"Spike gave the name to me…" said Angie quietly. "And I don't remember chaos scatter, but I remember being tricked?"

"You had a patch of pink on you Angie, the pieces are all coming together." said Trixie trying not to freak Angie out by using a quieter voice. "I think we may be on to something."

"But if that's right, oh this is awful…all I ever wanted to do is be normal but that won't ever happen."

Trixie stepped over almost laughing.

"Are you kidding? What in our lives is normal?" said Trixie.

Angie half smiled.

"I see your point." She said. "Anyway at least I know WHY I have all these odd abilities, if you're right that is but don't go thinking I'm your twin cause I think you already have one."

"Oh goodness Tails may have woken up! Gaaaa he'll freak if he notices I'm gone! well it was nice talking to you Angie." said Trixie as she ran over to see if Tails was asleep or not.

"Cream was right she is nicer then I thought, Well…it's good to know who I am." thought Angie.

End chapter


	36. Chapter 36 “Eggman’s Plan”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Six "Eggman's Plan"

"Finally I will get the Eggman Empire! I am SO sick of hiding because that pesky Sonic might find out." said Eggman out loud.

"Doctor you know if you keep saying your plans out loud you're going to blow the whole thing." said Shadow. "And you might have told me of my past but you have not given it to me yet."

"Well what do you want me to do? Reprogram you like a robot? It's impossible for me to give you your memories back you'll have to remember by yourself." said Eggman.

"WHAT?! You said you COULD get my memory back!" said Shadow.

"Yes I did, but the most I can do is remind you of what happened Shadow." said Eggman. "You remember Maria?"

"Sort of, I see a picture in my head…" said Shadow distantly.

"Well there you go, technically I got some of your memory back." said Eggman with a pleased look on his face.

Shadow looked irritated crossing his arms.

"Doctor how long do I have to help you anyway? I am unsure of your intentions for me." said Shadow.

"Well you're awful to the point, Shadow I am going to unleash ALL my robots tenfold so many times I have used three or four or ten now I'm going to unleash them all." said Eggman.

"Sonic took down an army before." said Shadow.

"Yes that's true, but that's because the soldiers in that army just stopped, they're not loyal like my robots my robots will fight endlessly and more and more will come and POOF end of Sonic." said Eggman. "And these aren't just any robots."

Out of nowhere a tan colored robot appeared.

It was about slightly shorter then Shadow with two blue colored eyes with a big metal triangle sticking up, it looked very well built.

"Shadow try attacking this robot." said Eggman.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders as if not impressed then started speeding around, then he tried attacking it with a punch but the robot blocked at the exact second he attacked with the exact move Shadow used.

"This is EMERAL well one of them, my grandfather created the original design for the first robot and I have been working with the same design Emeral here will copy every attack it's enemy makes making him equal skill level as well as stronger because the body is weak compared to his metal exterior." explained Eggman. "It will fight his enemy knowing every move he will make giving the exact same force every hard blow will be matched exactly, if Sonic fights him it will be as if Sonic's fighting another Sonic this robot failed before because it's impossible to take on more then one enemy at once."

"Who took the robot down last time?" asked Shadow.

"Cream and Cheese, hard to believe but the first robot was taken down by a little girl and her chao because they can't copy more then one enemy at once; but with three hundred of the exact robots they're unbeatable and it won't even matter." said Eggman seeming proud of his evil plan. "Sonic will have to surrender, it doesn't even matter they can't copy more then one ability too many Sonic's outmatched; it's so underhanded I love it!"

"Again don't say your plan out loud." said Shadow.

Eggman and Shadow were in a secluded area, outside where the sun wasn't out yet but Eggman's ship that was still crashed into the ground seemed to be his new headquarters.

End chapter


	37. Chapter 37 “Found Teammate”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Seven "Found Teammate"

Power was rushing at a fast pace he left a note on a rock so Rex and Jewels wouldn't be wondering about him.

He moved the blue goggles over his eyes somewhat enjoying the breeze out tonight, Jewels was still fainted and Rex was who knows where but Power was sure she'd wake up in an hour or so.

"Wonder if the Master's anywhere around." thought Power.

At this time Spike's team had no idea of where he was; Power remembered the direction but was somewhat clueless when it came to what Spike must be doing this time of night, it was 6:00AM in the middle of the night hardly anything was visible, Power's goggles let him see things clearer in the dark but it was still hard to see.

Nobody was around this quiet planet never really had anyone around the old soldiers lived in one specific area and there was hardly any wildlife at all it seemed to Power the planet was hardly populated and that left questions in his mind.

Before Power's eyes he was Melody standing in the distance, he blinked and she started running.

"Melody is that you?!" Power shouted running faster and faster. "Hey come back!"

She seemed to get fainter and fainter Power was pushing himself but he simply was not fast enough, but when he stopped he noticed something.

Melody stopped she turned her head starring at him almost memorized.

"What's wrong?" said Power not understanding her behavior.

"Power is that you?" she said.

"Of course it's me who else would I be." said Power.

"I…" she said stammering.

Power caught up to her as she stood still he couldn't understand her from that far away; she looked terrified.

"Melody what's wrong?" said Power.

"He…he…. I don't know…" she said.

"He? Did somebody hurt you?" said Power.

"No. But he told me you were dead." said Melody.

"Who did Melody? Melody tell me what happened." said Power trying to calm her down.

"Lex…he caught me from behind." said Melody. "I finally got away he was trying to get information on all of you, he said I double crossed him."

"He's out of his mind." said Power.

Power suddenly realized something.

"Wait a minute that robot said that Eggman guy had you captured, oh that jerk! He was bluffing!" said Power.

"Where's my brother?" said Melody. "Where is Spike?"

"He took a chaos emerald and ran off to fight the hedgehog." said Power.

"We need to find Spike, quickly." She said in a faint voice.

"What's wrong with you?" said Power in a concerned voice.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you Power I was scared I wouldn't be able to find you!" said Melody sounding happier.

"Yeah…anyway lets get going I don't like the feel of this place." said Power.

"Wait!" a voice was heard.

"Darn I knew I should have been going faster." thought Power.

Surprisingly it was Jewels and Rex; it only took then a little while to get up to them.

Jewels was ticked also having a bad hair day from passing out on the ground earlier.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LYING THERE ON THE FLOOR!" shouted Jewels.

"I don't suppose you remember why you were there in the first place?" said Power in an amused voice.

Jewels nervously rubbed the back of her head catching Power's attempt for her to be awkward.

Frankly Jewels still was unaware of Rex's feelings she thought Rex was just pulling a prank on her.

Rex wasn't paying attention which was ironic cause it would have been the perfect opportunity.

"Melody!" said Rex as he noticed her standing by Power. "What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's had a rough time." said Power. "She says she was kidnapped."

"oh course." said Jewels in an annoyed expression. "How many times will THAT happen."

"Hey shut up Jewels she's lucky to get out of there." said Power.

"Guys I REALLY need to talk to Spike." said Melody.

"We have no idea where he went." said Jewels. "And I'm NOT setting up a satellite network every time I try something like that my computer ends up smashed." said Jewels. "And our wrist communicators have been going crazy ever since we got here."

"Well I guess we'll have to look for him then." said Rex.

"Well duh." said Jewels. "Ok guys come on."

With that Jewels lead the way while Power Rex and Melody followed.

End chapter


	38. Chapter 38 “Master Emerald Shards”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Eight "Master Emerald Shards"

Daybreak came straight up, Spike was on his own with confusion for some reason, when he woke he could hardly see.

He rubbed his head.

"Where am I?" he thought, seeing the chaos emerald in his hand sparked his memory.

The gem was beautiful, perfectly shaped with a glow that made your thoughts into energy the chaos emeralds had no real explanation to them but they were there and they were the backbone to many if anyone had all the chaos emeralds they would have the power to do nearly anything.

"Now I remember." He said. "The chaos emerald, I finally have access to it and this time I won't underestimate it's value no more using it to power up this and this, this is a weapon I need to remember that."

The chaos emerald brought this odd feeling towards Spike, the chaos emeralds were known to bring this feeling when held depending on who would be holding it.

With Tails and Sonic it brought a heroic feeling, with Trixie it brought hope but with Spike it brought a feeling hard to describe.

He had ignored the feeling in the past but the feeling was stronger this time around.

In the distance he saw the master emerald sitting, Knuckles was watching it calmly.

"Is it possible I found that big chaos emerald?" he thought.

Knuckles was about asleep enjoying the morning rest, the grass was moving peacefully and the rays from the sun shown down on the emerald shards like a fallen star.

"If six of the emeralds are shattered why didn't this one shatter?" he thought.

Truthfully this emerald was supposedly far enough away from the other emeralds to have shattered, but actually that explanation was only half true.

This emerald may have been far enough away, but it was also because it was a fake.

A long while ago on one of Sonic's adventure Sonic ran into a large amount of fake chaos emeralds this was the same tale with Cosmo in it.

A group tried taking over the galaxy also wanting the chaos emeralds but they copied them making their own emeralds then spreading them and when Cosmo defeated them along with Sonic the fake emerald's locations were never told, being on Blake's planet was unlikely but that's exactly where it ended up, it may have been mistaken for a real one because it looked exactly like the real ones collecting all seven real emeralds were the only way of knowing what's real and what's not.

Either that or having Tails or Sonic take a good look at them for a very long time, because the fake emeralds had a large amount of a dark approach which is half of the reason Spike was feeling weird while holing one.

Spike didn't know how he got so far away he guessed it was because he was so angry the other day after getting the emerald.

"What's that guy doing next to a shattered emerald? Doesn't he know it doesn't work?" thought Spike.

Spike went in for a closer look he was about twenty feet away, Knuckles was asleep.

Spike picked up on of the emerald shards looking into it wondering about it, Spike was very curious why Knuckles would be guarding it he figured that there must be something he missed the times he had it.

He saw his reflection in the green glow of the emerald but something was odd, he placed it down but in doing do the shard clashed with the others making a glass-on-glass sound alerting Knuckles.

"Stay away from the master emerald!" Knuckles said shoving his fist in his face as a warning.

Spike looked annoyed.

"Like it matters, it's a bunch of broken pieces." said Spike.

"Don't you disrespect the master emerald! I've been guarding it my whole life!" said Knuckles heating up.

"That explains a lot, what an interesting life looking after a large rock." said Spike.

"Listen buddy you and your creeps better stay away! One of your guys stole it once I wouldn't put it passed you to do it again!" said Knuckles. "Not to mention SENDING ME TO THIS PLANET IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I used this as a power up it has no use unless Jewels makes something, and I'm tired of that whole thing." thought Spike. "But then why would he be guarding it his whole life? This doesn't match up."

Spike rubbed his nose looking uninterested figuring Knuckles would get mad and try proving it was worth a great deal.

"Well I still don't see why it would be worth the bother." said Spike.

Sure enough Knuckles was mad enough to do exactly what Spike wanted.

"For your information with the master emerald you could control all the emeralds idiot! And I am not wasting my life guarding it it's my mission!" said Knuckles.

"Still if they're shattered will they work?" said Spike. "I was quite unaware of their worth."

"I don't need to tell you anything PAL! So do me a favor and scram why don't you!" said Knuckles.

"No." Spike said entertained.

"NO?! Get outta here or I'll give you a knuckle sandwich!" said Knuckles.

"That's a bad pun you know." said Spike.

"Shut up!" shouted Knuckles.

Knuckles had enough of this, he could tell Spike was planning something and he was not going to keep his eye off him for a second until he left.

Spike was getting board, he didn't know weather he should snatch the master emerald or not.

After all the gems were shattered, how could it control the emeralds in this state?

He decided to leave while Knuckles stood alert protecting the master emerald shards as he watched Spike shrug his shoulders as if not amused then leave.

Knuckles calmed down taking a deep breath then he looked the emerald shards over.

"It's my duty to protect you." He said quietly. "And I will let nobody stand in the way of that."

End chapter


	39. Chapter 39 “Second and Third Thoughts”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Thirty-Nine "Second and Third Thoughts"

Tim was sitting on the couch Gizmo and him re-built the house because Flame was away so long, Flame stepped by to help when he figured it out, this job normally would have taken a long time but they still had the designs from the first time they built a house there, a couch and bed was about all the furniture though.

The house was sloped on the top, very small but enough to keep rain out.

But Tim and Flame were not speaking to each other much, frankly Tim didn't ever want to do anything and Flame always wanted to figure out things to do.

Tim was sulking he did that a lot, Mint stopped by time to time but Trixie had been lost for a while about a month, they had no idea where she was.

"Man why can't anything happen around here?" thought Tim.

Stepping outside for some air he got pretty much the opposite of what he wished for, it was boring outside to his eyes.

Mint was playing in the distance playing with Gizmo almost like siblings.

"Hey Gizmo! You're it!" said Mint laughing as she ran away trying to avoid being tagged.

Gizmo was enjoying the fun as well he was around the same age as Mint although he seemed more mature from first appearance.

"Hahaha! Not for long!" said Gizmo happily.

For a while they just played then talked about pointless things, but they were still enjoying themselves.

Tim kicked his feet but in doing so, all of a sudden he felt a jar in his head, he blinked it came again a huge headache bothered him.

"Wonder what happened to Sonic." he heard in his head, he turned and there was only Gizmo and Mint a while's off.

"What's happening?" he said holding his ears as the headache got worse.

He sat down in the grass watching Mint's lips move but it not matching up to what he heard.

He heard Mint's voice but he wasn't close enough to hear her and he was hearing her perfectly…in his head.

"Why's Tim always so sad…I which he would come play with me and Gizmo." He heard.

Somehow he was hearing Mint's thoughts, he rushed over the grassy slope and stood there in front holding his ears.

"What's Tim doing here? What's wrong with him?" he heard.

"I don't know!" said Tim.

"Tim?" Mint asked. "I didn't say anything."

"What do you mean? I just heard you." said Tim. "and no I am not daydreaming!"

"Tim I didn't say you were daydreaming." said Mint now in a concerned tone.

"Yes you did you said 'he must have been daydreaming or maybe he's mixed up' I heard you!" said Tim.

"I may have thought that but I didn't…wait a second how could you know what I was thinking?" said Mint.

"AH!" Tim moaned holding his ears.

"What do you mean there's something wrong with me? And no I'm not loosing it!" said Tim.

"Tim we need to get you to a doctor." said Gizmo.

"What's the point of saying that there's obviously no doctors around here." said Tim.

Mint looked at Gizmo then back to Tim.

"Tim, I didn't say those things." said Mint.

"Yeah you're right, I'm probably just having a-a bad day." said Tim rubbing his head.

"Yeah that's probably the case, ever since he lost his house or actually ever since he lost his ability he's been a little strange about it." He heard, but Mint's lips didn't move.

"What's happening to me?" thought Tim.

"Yeah I'll be ok guys." said Tim continually rubbing his head. "You guys should go back to whatever it is you were doing, I'll be fine I'll just go for a little walk to clear my head."

End chapter


	40. Chapter 40 “Shattered Pieces”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Forty "Shattered Pieces and Phony Emeralds"

Spike watched Knuckles still somewhat curious and because he had nothing better to do, Knuckles was relaxing blearily awake at the moment.

Spike watched him drift off then he came closer still wanting that closer look.

Spike quietly stepped up the steppingstones.

There was a stone place to hold the emerald shards it was built like a circle around it with stairs leading up to it, Knuckles was asleep on one of the steps.

"This emerald once tried showing me something." Spike thought.

The master emerald had warned Spike before with an image appearing on it but Spike wasn't looking for a hidden message he was trying to figure out how it could control the emeralds when it's shattered.

It seemed to be slowly restoring itself Knuckles had it broken in the past but this time it was taking longer, the green glowing glass-like pieces were reflecting in the light but suddenly Spike felt the urge to get his emerald.

His emerald was not affected at all by being near the master emerald.

"How come the others shattered but not this one?" he thought.

The master emeralds pieces showed Spike pictures in his head yet again, only of a reaction between the emeralds.

The fake emerald began glowing a different color, black and purple.

Spike found he couldn't move at all he could only stand in place as the emerald in his hand began bursting out electricity the master emerald shards started glowing then slowly restoring itself in gem form but the emerald started glowing brighter.

Knuckles jumped up by all the noise.

"What are you DOING?!" Knuckles shouted but he couldn't get any closer.

Spike shut his eyes as the emeralds started glowing and letting off steam and electricity.

Spike's emerald glowed black and purple while the master emerald glowed green and white the stone even seemed to light up, Spike's quills got sharper but he didn't do it.

The emeralds started shocking Spike as he tried desperately to move the fake emerald away but he couldn't his hand was reached out he couldn't even control his own hand.

Suddenly he felt this feeling…this scary feeling but it seemed somehow…good he felt…strong and he felt as if nothing could stand in his way it was this scary feeling that was dark and confusing, Spike felt powerful as if he held the world in his hand.

A time in the past when Sonic fought to save the galaxy this was the same story that involved Cosmo; he was faced with many fake chaos emeralds which at one time when he was angry enough it made him a 'Dark Super Sonic' black and angry but he calmed down before it took over him.

This situation was similar, Spike felt the dark energy in the fake chaos emeralds running through him he felt the blackness run around him but he was strong-willed something inside him wanted this power and yet something inside didn't.

Knuckles shielded his eyes from the bright light hoping to catch a glimpse of what was happening.

A black-like shield of electricity covered the entire stone stairway and the entire top it was like looking through black fog impossible for Knuckles to understand or see through, he tried many times to get through it but nothing was working Knuckles was forced to wait.

The fake emerald…fused with Spike.

Spike's arms were stretched out and his eyes blinded.

The master emerald which was now restored was lighting up a storm almost as if the good energy and the bad were fighting each other.

The emerald's energy was based on the person using them it was said that it turns your thoughts into power and this was the case that clashed with Spike.

All that was really known was the master emerald can control the chaos emeralds and the chaos emeralds have huge amounts of power that could take down an army if needed.

The silver rings on Spike's wrists lit up as well, he himself was glowing.

"What is this?" he said in a sharp voice as he looked at his wrists.

He could now move his arms he looked repeatedly at the emeralds, the master emerald fusing energy back and forth with the fake one, the fake emerald was now a gem full of dark energy from it's past uses.

Spike's fur lit up black and his spikes wouldn't go back to normal when he tried; his eyes glowing dark red and his scar lighting up on the right side of his eye.

He could move again but the fake emerald had completely disappeared.

End chapter


	41. Chapter 41 “Black Hedgehog”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Forty-One "Black Hedgehog"

Rex started calling for Spike.

"BOSS! YOU AROUND HERE?!" shouted Rex as he held his hands to project his voice.

"What do you want to blow my ears off?" said Jewels covering her ears.

"Well how else do you expect us to find him? Luck?" said Rex.

A light lit the sky up like an electric bacon.

"Whoa…I guess luck does work." said Rex with a smile.

Rex Jewels Power and Melody looked at each other instantly running for it.

It was a ways off but luck was exactly was they had, there was a large amount of hills dividing the place they ran across staying next to the large lake as they came splashing in the muddy land next to the lake happening upon Knuckles and the electric reaction caused by the emeralds.

"What the hey?!" exclaimed Melody.

As the steam wore off Knuckles tried running up the stairs again, the master emerald was the first thing he saw it was perfect it was restored as a huge green glowing emerald like he'd always known it to be, Spike was the next thing he saw.

Spike stood their with an angry expression he was black like normal but it seemed more like a glowing black, his eyes angry as if unaware of everything around him his rings glowing silver and his spikes sharp and dangerious, the hedgehog walked down the steps paying absolutely no attention to Knuckles's exclaims.

"Is that Spike?!" Power yelled, for the first time in his life he had called him by his first name.

Spike's fur was messy but he just continued down the stairs.

Knuckles tried many times to stop him or to get his attention he even tried socking him but nothing was even sparking his interest in the least.

Where Sonic and Tails were they found the blue-sky turn dark again then they saw a distant light.

Knuckles rushed up standing in front of the master emerald protecting it.

Spike looked back turned his head to the right then continued till he reached the ground.

"Spike?" Jewels said concerned as she rushed toward him.

Spike stood there like a statue after reaching the ground, Knuckles was ten times more then ticked off as he stood in front of the emerald expecting an attack and watching Spike's every move.

Jewels stood in front of him trying to get attention but Spike seemed unreachable.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Rex screamed lashing out at Knuckles.

"YOU THINK I DID THIS?! He acted like he was going to leave the master emerald alone then waited till I fell asleep! Then I was woken up by a light show!" Knuckles said furious.

"WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THE GREEN ROCK ANYWAY I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT RED!" Rex screamed.

Power pushed Jewels out of the way having a turn, he even tried splashing lake water on him but it made no effect, Jewels grabbed his hand hoping he'd realize they were there but nothing so much as a blink.

Melody looked upset latching on to Power sadly.

"Why won't he notice us?" Jewels said. "Spike! Do you hear me?!"

Spike pushed her down walking slowly up the green slope then stopping.

He shut his eyes Spike just stood there…motionless.

End chapter


	42. Chapter 42 “Not Playing”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Forty-Two "Not Playing"

"Sonic what was that?!" Trixie exclaimed the archers immediately turned their heads looking the direction of the glowing light that stuck up in the sky like a laser.

"I've seen this light before." said Sonic getting up slowly.

"This is enemy territory! What have they done over there?!" Arch said immediately arming himself.

"Arch? What's located about over there?" Trixie asked.

"Over there? Well that's about ten miles from here we probably would have a hard time seeing it if not for the fact it's lighting up the whole sky." said Arch. "we've been traveling for a while we're probably getting close to getting out of enemy lines."

"You said Blake's old armies were around here is that correct?" asked Trixie.

"Yes this is his older territory but it's been rumored that a few of his soldiers staid loyal and claimed this area." explained Arch. "You men set up a parameter! This could be an enemy trap!"

The Archers made a circle their bows equipped.

Tails looked over to Sonic.

"Sonic should we go find out what that light's coming from?" Tails asked with a sound of haste in his voice. "Sonic do you think you can run?"

"Yeah I'll check it out." Sonic said ready to go.

Sonic was a little better but he was having trouble being at his normal speed, Trixie and Tails watched as his blue streak went by instantly melting a path of snow from the friction.

Tails got this feeling as if Arch may be right and it was soon confirmed as a few enemies circled them.

"You'd best not move a budge!" Arch commended with an arrow sticking right at the enemy's forehead.

"Well lookie here, don't you ever listen to rumors?" said the hedgehog.

It was Alec and Lex along with a few soldiers, the hedgehogs were facing off but Arch's men had the advantage it was a stare-down at the moment.

"This may be your territory but it gives you no right to try attacking us! Move your men my men could pin a fly to the wall in a few seconds, so if you don't want an arrow between your eyes you'd best put down your weapons." said Arch.

There was thirteen soldiers not including Lex and Alec, Lex staid quiet he looked normal his red headband over his head and the red bandanas tied to his arms.

Alec however looked slightly different, his armor was rusted so bad he was nearly not wearing armor at all, they all had small guns but were quick to lower them then place them on the ground.

The soldiers angrily placed their guns down as well, Arch's men were perfectly focused there was nothing getting by them.

"Raise your hands, hands up over your heads, you will soon feel the penalty for taking out people prisoner." said Arch.

Alec Lex and their men had their hands raised.

"Where's your leader?" Arch asked as he got closer to the enemy.

"You're looking at him." said Alec in an irritated tone.

"That's a lie what do you think we are morons?" said Trixie putting her hands on her hips.

"Get back to you on that one." Alec smiled.

Arch jammed an arrow in his shoulder.

"AH! What in the world are you doing?" Alec said lowering to the ground from the pain moaning as he tried removing the arrow.

"Listen my people have trusted ME and I hope you understand I am not bluffing, now tell us what we need to know or the next one's going in your kneecaps." warned Arch.

Trixie thought it was a bit extreme, but hey it's not like the enemy was going to be an easier on them if their positions were swhiched also Arch made it very clear he was going to get information one way or another.

"Our 'leader' yeah you know what he lead us to defeat so we turned on him." Alec held his shoulder. "Blake's a lone-wolf anyway pardon the pun."

"And where are the people you took?" said Arch demandingly.

"Oh them we only wanted the rumors to go around so we keep them somewhere reeeeeal safe." Alec said smiling.

"I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU! My pack has had the hardest time because of YOUR people and their goals to dominate the planet I don't care about world conquest I only want my people to be able to go through their OWN LANDS without worrying about the enemy, now you are going to tell me where the people you captured are and you are NEVER going to step foot within a hundredth mile nearby, understand?" said Arch.

Lex rolled his eyes.

"He won't tell you anything you're wasting your time." said Lex. "I'll cut a deal but this guy'd rather die."

"You've gotta be kidding me, a deal?" said Trixie. "You've shown absolutely no reasons for us to trust you, I know you were in that battle and I know how Blake thinks and the people who work for him have got to be almost as twisted as he is."

"If you ask me these guys are all crazy." said Angie finally entering the conversation.

"We don't have time for this, I think the chaos emeralds are having some kind of reaction I've seen that light before too and Sonic's going straight for It." said Tails.

Arch lowered his bow slightly.

"What kind of a deal?" said Arch.

"HAHA knew you'd turn on me eventually Lex." Alec said.

An archer pushed him backwards in a 'shut up' gesture.

"I will tell you where the wolfs are being held if you tell me exactly how much you DO know about our territory." said Lex.

Arch would have refused, but Tails had a point the beacon was still in the sky and Sonic was rushing straight there to find out what it was, they didn't want to arrive there too late because the emeralds were always very important.

"You men hold these guys and get what information he has, give him the maps." said Arch.

Tails was already half way there with Trixie close behind.

Angie stood there for a second then started following as well.

"Great! Ignore the stupid guy holding the bow an arrow." said Arch in an annoyed expression as he gave in an just went about his business instead of getting involved in Sonic's.

End chapter


	43. Chapter 43 “Face to Face”

Trixie's Thirteenth Story

Chapter Forty-Three "Face to Face"

Spike just stood there silent he hardly blinked…a part of him said "use the chaos energy! Take them out! Take them all out!" but another part of him said "no don't! Don't be like your father!" and his mind was more and more clouded till he could hardly remember his own name or hardly anything at all, the dark energy almost took over him he could feel the power at his fingertips even if he was standing as still as a statue.

His darker thoughts consuming him as he saw everyone around him as the enemy he took a punch at the first person he saw he saw them only as the ways he would have if he were angry with them.

Jewels nearly went hurling to the ground not expecting the attack, but she avoided it this time around.

"Spike wait!" Jewels said in a panicked voice, dodged the second time.

Spike got closer and closer to getting Jewels.

"Spike control yourself! Don't you remember me? It's me Jewels! Your right hand girl!" Jewels shouted trying to get his attention.

"You were always doubting me!" Spike said as he got closer. "You thought every move I made was idiotic! You thought I wasn't fit to be a leader at all you thought I couldn't even lead myself let alone the planet!"

Spike's voice sounded deep and sharp.

Rex got in his way.

"You stay back Boss!" said Rex.

"Oh yeah you!" he said now seeing Rex as his target, he punched Rex twice across the jaw, Rex could take it but it was ticking him off. "You know what?! I don't even know who you are! You're just the extra guy who never got a BRAIN!"

Rex covered his face knowing he was no match for this Spike.

Power interrupted much to Melody's dismay for he was putting himself at risk.

"Don't you know what you're doing?! You told me you DON'T want to get close to hurting us ever again!" Power said.

"You…" was all Spike could say his hands closing and opening again many times as if confused.

"You told me once 'A leader is the one who's not afraid to fight, whether your opinion of 'evil' is correct or not' And I understood it, I am willing to take that plan into action but not when you turn on your team, your friends." Power said almost in a teary voice. "Your best friend."

Spike twhiched.

When Spike tried for a punch Power grasped his fist the electric reaction went right through him and he found himself hardly able to stand till he closed his eyes…Power raised himself back up again not being effected any longer.

He grabbed Spike's wrists again Spike felt his eyes twhiching and his hands trying to open and shut again, his whole life flashed before his eyes but mostly involving Power's loyalties as he was looking straight at him before it.

A loud ringing echoed loudly Spike's fists unclenched he felt himself able to control himself again; he got on his knees digging his fingers into the ground.

Jewels smiled relived.

Power sitting down on his knees facing his Master in hope he was in control again instead of the fake chaos emerald controlling him.

The black and purple went away and…his spikes went back to normal and his eyes and scar no longer glowing.

Power grabbed Spike picking him up on his feet.

Spike felt ashamed.

"We have forgiven him in the past, every choice he has made has gotten us closer, we should not hold this against him if he had a bad reaction to the emerald." Power said hoping the rest of the team would follow.

They were all very hesitant.

"Those things I said, I…I didn't mean them at all." Spike said. "Jewels you doubt me but that's only because you care, Rex you may be the oddball but you're unique, Melody I have nothing bad to say about you…but I really don't deserve forgiveness anyway." Spike said.

Rex hesitated.

"Boss…I'm not sure it's actually safe around you." He said.

Spike felt ashamed, Jewels grabbed Rex's arm pulling him to speak in privet.

"Rex you didn't see the way he looked when he thought he had lost you, and when I thought I had lost you it looked like he lost a piece of himself, seriously." Jewels said in a calm voice. "he may do things we don't understand but the more we doubt him the more we loose respect for him and the more we're unreasonable, he was right about me when he said I always questioned him he never understood you because you're so different from him…you're so…sweet and crazy it's hard to understand but that doesn't mean he hates you."

Rex closed his eyes looking down then looked up.

"Alright Jewels, I will try once more for you." Rex said moving back into Spike's sight.

"We'll forgive you." Jewels said speaking for both of them.

"Spike if you forgive me when I lost the master emerald that zapped me some crazy place with this Guy." said Rex pointing back to Knuckles. "I'd have been dead by boredom without you guys to hang around."

Knuckles stomped his foot.

"Are you people even paying attention?! He tried to freaking kill you guys! Isn't anyone listening!" Knuckles shouted.

For one of the first times they actually saw Spike smile widely, he still had a weird feeling though he twhiched a little.

Melody didn't know how to react but then again she didn't know Spike as well yet, she forgave him as well.

He made his quills sharp again by accident feeling the power once more but when he made himself go back to normal he felt pretty much normal, he only did this once…but understood now he could CONTROLL the energy.

"I know now why you're called Power; all that energy and you don't have a scratch on you, and I promise you I will NEVER do anything like that again to you guys, if I do you will know it's not the real me. But in a way it was worth it in the end." said Spike. "Because I've figured out when I make my quills sharp I can use that energy to my advantage…and now not even Sonic can stand in our way."

Spike grinned.

End chapter

To be continued in the next story


End file.
